


Kidnapped By Mew

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bunny Farm Escapee, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cuddles, De-Aged Severus Snape, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Dimension Travel, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Magical Bond, More adult Poke verse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pokemon - Freeform, Possible Mpreg, Potter Luck, Random Updates, Random sized chapters, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soul Bond, Spanking, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trickster32 keeps poking musey, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Harry never thought that a floating pink cat thing would show up in the Department of Mysteries when he went to rescue Sirius. Then again his luck was just weird enough to add getting kidnapped by that same cat alongside his evil potions professor and his equally evil ultimate enemy and prophesized foe. The pink cat's tall purple friend throwing Dumbledore across the room and almost into the Veil of Death while the pink one did something to the Dark Lord that made his head hurt? Surely even Harry's luck couldn't account forthat... could it?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bunny Farm 2: Chapters 100-108 graduate (before separate posting)*evil smirk* Enjoy!





	1. Department of Mysteries - Pokemon Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [Giz2mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giz2mo/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts), [hikari100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/gifts), [Musical_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/gifts), [Blue4dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue4dogs/gifts), [Wishfull_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfull_star/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts).



> Initial Bunny idea (this is obviously slightly changed when put into practice and actually written):
> 
> Mew kidnaps Mewtwo only to land in the middle of the Department of Mysteries battle during Harry's fifth year. Mewtwo is irate but doesn't interfere aside from ranting at Mew about getting kidnapped to an alternate reality while Mew ignores him and instead suddenly grabs Voldy, fixes his soul (reverts to diary form with maroon/red eyes?, age 16/21) and gives him a spanking before floating over and patting Harry on the head like a puppy. Mew then grabs both groups and a few other people (including Snape - Tom/Harry/Sev), which is why he needed Mewtwo to help, before taking them all to the pokemon universe. Possibly lock them in a room together until they all get along before letting them go properly in their new world?
> 
> De-age adults? De-age everyone to around 10/15/16? Narrow down group to Voldy/Harry/Snape plus one or two others?
> 
> Once arguments end they start getting along Mew returns everyone but Voldy/Harry/Snape, de-aging them to roughly same age before releasing them into poke universe never to go back to wizard verse. Mewtwo hangs Dumbles up tied up in Ministry atrium with psychic implanted command never to lie again, giving whole truth and nothing but the truth until his death.
> 
> We are working with pokemon generation 1-3.
> 
> Pokedex links so that you can look up the pokemon:  
> All Regions: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/all>  
> Kanto: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/game/firered-leafgreen>  
> Johto: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/game/gold-silver-crystal>  
> Hoenn: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/game/ruby-sapphire-emerald>  
> Berries: <https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Berry>  
> Gen 3 Kanto Items: <http://www.psypokes.com/frlg/items.php>  
> Gen 3 Hoenn Items: <http://www.psypokes.com/rs/items.php>  
> Items: <https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Item>  
> All Items in all games: <https://pokemondb.net/item/all>  
> Berries: <http://www.psypokes.com/rsefrlg/berrystats.php>
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> [Telepathy]  
> ~Parseltongue~  
> {Pokespeech}  
> POKEMON MOVES
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink fur and blue eyes adorned a floating cat-like creature with a tale longer than its body that floated happily in mid-air, drifting upon the random bursts of wind. A cry of distress only the pink creature could hear startled it from its playful drifting upon the wind. A sense of determination settled into those bright sapphire eyes as it dashed away through the air heading for another similar yet not unlike its self. Mewtwo was about to get a visit from Mew and as playful as Mew tended to be his determination to fix what he had sensed would not be swayed. They were going world hopping. Mew would apologize to Palkia and Arceus _later_. First he had to deal with whatever called him...

A tall purple pokemon that looked somewhat related to the small pink floating cat that was Mew looked up in irritation as he sensed the imminent arrival of his Legendary progenitor. If he hadn't known his own history he would wonder exactly how the childishly playful pokemon could be his father. Unfortunately he did know his own history and knew that the fault lay with greedy foolish humans who had used some random hairs left behind by Mew to make him. Not only that they had messed with his DNA, trying to make him even stronger in an attempt to turn him into a weapon. They had paid dearly for their audacity once he had discovered the truth. His anger and betrayal had burned so hot that he had very nearly attempted to cleanse the earth of all human kind... until he met _Ash_. Subsequent events had taught him the value of _all_ life and he had reluctantly accepted his place as a new Legendary pokemon.

[What is it Mew?] Mewtwo asked in irritation as the small pink cat-like pokemon arrived only to giggle and float upside down as he bobbed playfully in front of his larger clone.

"Mew mew meeew!" [I need you to help me go do something and I won't take no for an answer!] Mew said firmly, his telepathic words mirroring his verbal ones. Before the younger purple pokemon could react Mew had grabbed him and teleported them both away across the boundaries of reality.

[Mew!] Mewtwo practically roared telepathically as they landed in a strange chamber with two groups of people and an ominous fluttering veil laced with dangerous power. His telepathic roar of outrage froze the two groups of fighters and drew two of the more powerful humans out of their observation points within the shadows.

"Mew, mew mew. Mew mew mew meeew," [Its time that you started helping out with legendary duties. We allowed you to grow up a bit and while I understand the start of the teenage mood swings you still need to start learning your duties,] Mew scolded as he floated in front of his clone-child. His still couldn't get the stubborn child to play with him and learn his duties in a fun way but this one was turning out to be too important and couldn't wait.

[You said nothing about this before!] Mewtwo protested, glowering darkly at the energetic floating pink cat.

"Mew," [I've asked you to play but you didn't want to learn,] Mew said simply. Mewtwo just glowered in response, unwilling to admit that he might have made a mistake.

"What are they?" Hermione hissed at Remus Lupin, a former teacher at Hogwarts and sole current Werewolf member of the Order of the Phoenix.

[If you do not recognize a pokemon when you see one then you had best stay _out of the way, human_] Mewtwo spat back telepathically, glaring at a shocked Hermione. Mew bopped him lightly on the head in punishment for his rudeness before looking around to examine where exactly they had landed.

Mew gazed around guilelessly at everyone else until his eyes landed on Luna. The floating pink cat pokemon stared at the strange blond for a long moment before crying out its name and darting to hide behind its enhanced descendant, Mewtwo, shivering in fright.

[What is it?] Mewtwo grumbled, lifting one arm to look underneath and behind himself at the shivering Mew.

"Mew!" [Xatu!] Mew cried. Everyone heard the one word with their ears and the second with their mind. "Mew, mew! Meeew Mew!" [She is a Xatu locked in Foresight! Human minds aren't designed for that!]

Mewtwo growled and used his anger to free the strange girl/pokémon from her current prison. He had understood immediately that Mew was scared of such a transformation being forced upon _him_. Where a moment before a 14-year old girl stood, there now was a young Xatu beaming at her saviors.

"Luna?" Harry asked worriedly as he moved to touch her.

Mew darted in between them with a scolding cry of his name before his eyes latched onto Harry's green ones before following a line of fallen hair up to the famous scar. Utterly entranced by what he was seeing Mew floated forwards to touch Harry's scar. A flash of green light sparked at the touch, tossing human and pokemon backwards, both were startled but unharmed aside from landing on their butts. Mew quickly floated back into the air even as Harry scrambled back to his feet.

"Mew!" [Watch them!] Mew ordered before teleporting away.

[What am I supposed to do with these humans!?] Mewtwo called after him futilely. He didn't _want_ to watch the stupid humans!

Mew returned moments later with a struggling, cursing Potions Master, griped like a puppy by the back of his robes. Mew giggled before dropped Snape in a heap between the two opposing groups of humans only to dart forwards past the Death Eaters. Everyone was shocked when he used PSYCHIC to grab Voldemort and float the man over to just one side of the erstwhile spy.

"Xatu! Xaatu," {Make sure it doesn't hurt Harry! He's important,} Luna cried, telling Mew something that no one else could understand. Mew nodded his understanding and grabbed Harry too, levitating him out of reach of his dismayed allies and friends.

"Hey!" Harry protested, struggling and flailing a bit, wanting to stand on his own two feet. He was gently placed next to Snape before they were both caged into place with carefully placed BARRIERs.

{What exactly are we doing?] Mewtwo asked in obvious irritation.

Mew ignored him to focus on the cursing Dark Lord in his psychic grip. Humming Mew went looking for the connections that the sliver of soul animating the captive body had with the other pieces. A sharp twist of psychic power yanked the other pieces into the room, along with a cry of pain from both Voldemort and Harry. Seeing this Dumbledore finally moved to intervene, his wand raised with deadly spells on his lips ready to be cast and obliterate his targets.

Mewtwo briefly scanned the mind of the distracted approaching wizard and didn't like what he found. Suddenly furious on behalf of the three wizards Mew was working on Mewtwo transferred the most important information to Mew. He quickly tossed Dumbledore roughly away from the vulnerable trapped wizards as he moved between them and the old man, glaring hatefully at the liar of a so-called Light Lord.

"Mew!" Mew growled in angry irritation and adjusted what he had been planning to do now that he had more accurate information on the situation. This naughty Dark Lord needed a spanking for what all he had done. However, the majority of his wrongs and his insanity lay at the feet of Dumbledore via the cursed book on banned soul magicks he had Slughorn deliver to a young Tom Riddle.

[He does not _deserve_ aid,] Mewtwo growled at those who tried to help the Headmaster back to his feet.

"What are you doing to Harry!?" Ron demanded belligerently.

"Xatu!" Luna cried in fury before flapping over to her schoolmate and starting to attack him with both her wings and beak, angry at his greedy hypocrisy. She had known that he and Hermione were spies for Dumbledore but could do nothing that wouldn't put Harry in even greater danger without outside help. Now that she was a pokemon again she could happily set the light idiots straight. If she had any say they wouldn't touch Harry again, nor would they continue using him to fight their stupid war.

Mew ignored the increasingly creative insults that Luna aimed at most of the Light side in favor of very carefully piecing the soul of one Tom Marvolo Riddle back together. The free floating diary piece went in first, slotting into place and supporting both the straining magic and magically created body. The next one was ripped from the ring and slipped into its slot even as Mew handed the, now clean yet still enchanted, ring to Harry. Still focusing to practically the exclusion of all else Mew fit each piece back into place one by one, leaving only the one in Harry's scar untouched. When Mew turned to remove the one from Nagini, however, he paused. The serpent would not survive the removal, not without Mew replacing the power with something else.

[What is it?] Mewtwo asked, eyeing the various groups of humans maliciously except for the three trapped by Mew.

"Mew mew mew. Mew mew meeeew," [I need to decide what to turn the serpent into. Without the change she won't survive the soul shard removal,] Mew admitted. By this point his erstwhile patient was groaning and practically insensate from his soul being pieced back together bit by bit. Even in his helpless state he knew he could never again attempt to split his soul. He finally understood what an abomination splitting his soul was and knew that his soul would never again stand for such mistreatment.

[And the piece in the youth?] Mewtwo asked carefully.

"Mew? Mew mew mew mew mew mew?" [Why? Has the great and mighty Mewtwo taken pity upon a lowly human?] Mew asked with a teasing giggle.

[He... was hurt like I was but differently, all three of the ones you have were, but the younger human... reminds me of Ash,] Mewtwo admitted with difficulty. Mew looked at him with understanding before turning to consider his three captive humans and one equally captive snake.

"Mewwww mew mew mew meeeew?" [Are you willing to help watch over these three if we take them home with us?] Mew asked speculatively, eyeing the trio of wizards and serpent with sudden intense interest.

[Yes,] Mewtwo admitted softly as he looked over the three very different wizards. [My only requirement is that they become roughly the same age and must remain together for at least a year, no permanent separation before the year is up and it must be a full year spent in one another's actual company. No staying in separate rooms and never looking at each other or refusing interaction. Depending upon how they do with each other and how they treat their eventual pokemon I see little issue.]

"Mew!" [If Ash gets in trouble again we can leave him with them for a while!] Mew giggled happily.

[I'm not certain that would be wise. Harry has a similar _knack_ for being unexpectedly drawn into trouble,] Mewtwo pointed out dryly.

Mew ignored him as the pink floating feline started the changes that Nagini would need. First a very careful PSYCHIC to knock out the serpent. Once the serpent was as insensate as her master Mew cried out in command as he expended power to both capture the soul shard and force Nagini into a new species of serpent. A second cry of power moved the shard back into Voldemort, sealing it and the others into proper place, forcing a revision of his features from serpent-human monster hybrid back into a young Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"What did you do?" Harry asked swallowing hard. He stared at the newly minted Seviper and the changed Dark Lord, recognizing the unconscious form from his unwilling adventure in second year.

Mew turned to face his two awake yet contained captives and studied them. He easily noticed the way that Snape stood protectively behind him, ready to grab the younger wizard out of the way or otherwise shield him.

"Mew. Mew mew mew," [Give the ring to the dark man. Dark man turn the ring three times thinking of one lost to the grave,] Mew instructed placidly, his look allowing no room for argument.

Puzzled, both wizards obeyed. Severus gasped in shock, ignoring the murmur of everyone else in the room to focus on the apparition in front of him. Lily Potter nee Evans stood in front of him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sev," Lily growled.

"Lily?" Severus choked out.

"Mew! Mew mew mew meeeew mewww meeewww mew?" [Enough! Do you give them over into our care or do you wish for them to be human sacrifices as intended by your Dumbledore-man?] Mew demanded. Mew knew that Lily Potter was the only one who could actually speak for the three wizards in this matter with the various debts and magics involved. He also knew that she was not as nice and forgiving as she was regularly made out to be. He would not allow her to wound these three wizards further if he could help it.

"Dumbledore knows best," Lily said stubbornly. The murmur of outrage that came from the Dark side was no less shocking than the murmur of approval from most of the Light side.

"Mew," [So be it,] Mew said in disgust. Snatching up the ring Mew pulsed psychic power and shattered the resurrection stone. This action dragged a cry of despair from Dumbledore and a cry of pain from Lily's ghost as she was roughly returned to her rest.

[Even I know that no parent worth their own skin would ever willingly allow their offspring to be butchered as a live sacrifice. She has forfeited her rights,} Mewtwo said in absolute disgust.

Severus growled angrily - a human sacrifice - oh, no - not on his watch! Had the old coot forgotten who he, Severus Snape, actually is? It certainly seemed to be the case. Without second though he used a stronger dull form of Sectumsempra to fling Dumbledore against the arc of the veil. It wouldn't kill him... yet - but he would allow no one to harm the brat. Whatever feelings he may have once harbored for Lily turned to ashes.

It didn't matter if the brat was Potter 2.0 - he wouldn't allow anyone to kill a child or a teenager on his watch.

Severus wasn't a Slytherin for nothing - he may have been forced to swear vows in regard to Harry, but Dumbledore hadn't listened too closely to his exact wording. His Slytherin cunning had turned them around into something other than what had been intended. Regardless of whether or not he was bound to Harry he was no longer bound to the old coot after that fateful night. Severus knew that he would _always_ be dark, it was in his nature... not that someone like Dumbledore would ever be able to understand it.

Severus clutched desperately at Harry, bringing him into a backwards hug against his chest. He silently agreed with the assessment of the pokemon as his mental image of a perfect Lily was finally shattered once and for all. He also admitted to himself that it wasn't entirely Lily or Dumbledore he had been protecting the imp for. He had quietly become fond of the brat and was now forced to admit to himself he was protecting Harry for himself. As selfish as that might have been with a war going on he really didn't care. Severus was dark but there were very few people who he truly cared for and somehow Harry had become one of them.

[Stripped of modifying magics down to her pure self... this Lily person wasn't much. It is quite surprising that she birthed this world's Ash... I think I will enjoy watching the chaos when Ash and Harry eventually take an adventure together,] Mewtwo practically smirked.

"Mew mew mew mew," [They have to heal first but I agree,] Mew practically purred happily. "Mew mew mew mew." [You take them back and I'll finish up here.]

Mewtwo silently nodded collecting the three wizards and one Seviper before teleporting out of the room.

Mew turned to look at them all, his body language going instantly from playful to gloating evil. Xatu-Luna noticed and instantly made her way to stand under where Mew was floating.

"Mew mew mew... Mew mew _mew_ ," [You hurt your world's Ashy-boy... You will be _punished_ ,] Mew declared evilly before exerting his power with a piercing cry. Every non-pokemon passed out only to later wake tied up in their underwear hanging from the Ministry Atrium's ceiling, unable to lie ever again.


	2. First Steps

Tom, formerly Lord Voldemort, woke slowly and no longer in pain. The pain had been with him for so long he couldn't remember the last time he wasn't in some kind of pain. As he opened his eyes to stare dully at the cave ceiling he could feel that he was not only 16 again but that there were two other boys next to him, one on either side. It was the sight of a large fanged snake head of a strange type looking down into his eyes that had him bolting wide awake and scrambling backwards away from the unknown serpent.

"~Stop that hatchling. You are in no condition to be moving,~" the serpent hissed, scolding. It quickly moved around behind him and herded him back into the nest-like area of leaves, soft moss, and equally soft grasses with the other two teens. "~Honestly, first you go and become a Dark Lord now you are almost a hatchling again! When will you learn not to mess with powers you can't understand? My poor Tom, needing to prove himself again so that he may rule the human nests and find his perfect mates. Why the snack is one of your treasures now and I am not I will never understand. That pink floating cat thing promised I could protect you three as my hatchlings. Back into the nest you go. I will fetch breakfast.~"

Tom blinked in surprise as he was left alone with the still sleeping teens and realized with a shock that the strange snake was _Nagini_. Shaking his head in a mix of wonder and bewilderment Tom took a closer look at his surroundings and two companions. Seeing Harry Potter lying vulnerable next to him the odd comment about snacks and treasures suddenly made sense. _Nagini_ was no longer a Horcrux but _Harry_ was. The other boy must be Severus, de-aged obviously, but whole and present. He wasn't alone and he had no plans to let either of his fellow wizards wander off in this new place.

Thinking back, the former Dark Lord realized how much he and his followers had been deceived. How far gone had he been at that time that he hadn't realized that Dumbledore had set them a deadly trap? Recalling the memory as he first heard about the prophecy and its circumstances, yes, he should have seen it and taken actions against it. Severus' eyes had been glassed over and he spoke as if he was forced to share those information with his master, not to mention where and how he had heard the prophecy.

They had almost won. Stopped only by a compulsion and something even more devious to ensure that they would follow Dumbledore's script. He could have lost Severus to the old man in his zealousness to remove a danger to his plans. Killing babies, or even plan to do so, was something that would result in a punishment by Lady Magic and not only for him but for anyone who carried his mark. God, how stupid had he _been?!_

Looking at the two still sleeping teenagers, the de-aged Dark Lord vowed that he would protect them better. Who knows maybe now he has a chance to find true happiness? His second silent promise was more of an apology as he told his magic one more time that he had just wanted to fix the problems he saw for their people. A quiet master command to Severus' mark sent a ripple down the links of magic that were an integral part of the mark, releasing all of his marked from his service. He had failed them and would not bind them further. Only Severus and Harry would he try to keep with him but for now he did not deserve to mark them as his own, thus no further binding magic from him would be yet used on the pair.

As tired as he was Tom still cast a basic ward to keep out anything that didn't arrive with friendly intent. His wandless magic turned out to be much stronger and under much greater control now that his soul was mostly intact and he was grateful for that. Once the ward was cast he settled down tiredly, cuddled up next to his fellow wizards, and tried to go back to sleep.

Mew found them half an hour after Tom went back to sleep. Giggling the whole time the powerful yet playful legendary pokemon cooed at the sleeping teens. He fully approved of Mewtwo's choice and careful skill in de-aging the older two wizards to roughly Harry's age rather than turning them all younger and/or aging Harry. The landing for the teleport between worlds was, understandably, somewhat off target but that skill came with practice. The trio wasn't excessively far from a town but it would still take them some time to reach local civilization.

After checking them in more ways than one and tapping them each on the forehead with a small burst of power Mew carefully levitated the teenage Dark Lord and bared his bottom. Tom's yelps from being spanked woke the other two to stare wide-eyed at the spectacle of a teenage Voldemort being spanked by a pink floating cat.

"Longbottom has finally killed me and I am being tormented for my Death Eater days," Severus decided after several minutes of watching in shock. He fully expected to be the next spanking victim even as Tom was already crying from the spanking.

[Naughty Dark Lord!] Mew scolded telepathically, not bothering to verbalize his words. The spanking continued in earnest until Tom wasn't just crying but bawling as he took his punishment.

Mew eventually ended the spanking and levitated Tom so that he was hanging in mid-air as if trapped drapped over a railing but looking at Mew, tears streaks still adorning his face.

[What did we learn?] Mew asked calmly.

"Spankings _hurt_ ," Tom muttered sullenly, he didn't even try to fix his pants, knowing that he deserved his punishment and more. Mew gave him a quelling look and waited for a proper answer until the pokemon got one. "Murder, torture, and the like are very bad things to do. Casting dark rituals without proper research and without at least two to five separate sources with full details is a bad idea. It is never a good idea to ignore the warnings when doing any powerful magicks."

[Very good,] Mew congratulated sweetly. He paused long enough to fix Tom's clothing since he got his point across. [You are getting off _very_ lightly because 1) the Horcruxes weren't actually your fault, 2) you were still a student when the trap was first sprung, and 3) you were usually a good leader until the insanity aspect kicked in. The three of you get a new chance in this world and I expect you all not to make too much trouble such as attempted world domination or the damaging of reality. Basic stuff. I want you to live and enjoy yourselves in this world but not at the expense of others. To help the three of you I have given you each the ability to understand and speak with any pokemon you meet.]

With that sorted out Mew carefully set him back in the nest and teleported away with a happy "Mew!" satisfied with the chastisement and ready to go play.

"Sooo, did that really happened?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes," Tom said softly, laying out on his stomach in the nest to avoid aggravating his very sore bottom. The mix of soft moss, leaves, and grasses that was their nest area was surprisingly comfortable.

"I don't have any of my normal potions. Just let me go gather some ingredients and find some water so that I can brew you a pain reliever," Severus said with a long suffering sigh as he stood up to do just that.

"Harry can stay and keep me company," Tom agreed with a wince as he shifted on his patch of moss. "Nagini was here earlier and went out for food. She also ordered us to stay put so I don't know if there are any particular dangers in this area we need to watch for or if we are even going to be able to function in this world without help."

"I'll stay within sight of the cave then. I don't feel like facing down your familiar when she is on a mothering streak," Severus said softly as he turned to exit the cave.

"Good idea," Tom snorted in amusement. "She specifically called all three of us her hatchlings so there is a decent chance of her being upset to find one or more of us gone. From the feel of the spanking no actual damage was done so while I would prefer a pain reliever I would also prefer you both alive and near me even more. Expect to be dragged back if she finds you out wandering."

"I'll keep that in mind," Severus agreed before leaving the cave.

Ten minutes later he was being dragged back into the cave by the back of his shirt by a very irate seviper named Nagini and shoved back into the nest.

"~Stay!~" Nagini hissed menacingly, giving them the glare of a very irritated mother even as Severus stared at her in shock from both the manhandling and being suddenly able to understand her. The three wizards wisely stayed in the nest as she left again. Nagini returned some three hours later with a pile of oddly shaped berries wrapped in a covered woven basket of vines and leaves with a smooth bark bottom and dragged by a separate rope/vine.

"Nagini, who did you take this from?" Tom asked slowly from where he still lay on his stomach. It was fairly obvious that the serpent couldn't have made the basket.

"~Some of the other creatures saw me try to bring you berries and offered to help if I did not eat any of them for the next season. I agreed if they also pointed out which berries were safe for my new form. They were surprised that the strange floating pink cat had changed me but helped any way. Some of them want to meet you my three human hatchlings. We will visit their meadow in the morning,~" Nagini said smugly. "~I am fairly certain that you will want to move soon looking for more humans so I saw no issue.~"

"Do we need to cook them or something? Or are they safe to eat raw?" Harry asked carefully. He was examining the berries critically from a food view point even as Severus was doing the same from a potions aspect. Neither of them attempted to touch the strange fruits.

"~The ones who once had their own humans said that these are safe to eat in all ways that humans might like them,~" Nagini told them. She gave them her version of a shrug, tilting her head slightly as if leaning it towards and upraised shoulder.

"Why exactly am I a teenager?" Severus asked forbiddingly after biting into a blue almost acorn-like shaped berry with a dry taste and He would later learn that it was called a Chesto Berry. He had suddenly realized what was different about his body now that he was slightly more awake because of the natural sleep cure aspect of this particular berry.

"Don't ask me. I'm in the same position. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that floating pink cat thing that showed up since it came back and spanked me while the two of you were still asleep in the nest," Tom said pointedly.

"Yeah, it woke me up. I'm a _really_ light sleeper," Harry muttered as he bit into an oversized blueberry looking fruit with a mix of flavors called an Oran berry.

"As am I. It was an... _interesting_ sight to wake up to," Severus agreed, his good humor somewhat restored.

"Laugh it up, you won't get to see it again. If anything it will be one of _you_ getting a spanking from _me_ ," Tom growled moodily. _That_ shut the pair up real quick as they both eyed him cautiously.

Nagini made a sound of exasperation and nudged a curved horn-like pinkish berry called a Mango berry towards her first wizard. Giving the still sore Dark Lord a pointed look the serpent got him to take a bite of the very sweet berry, sending him into bliss. The former cobra turned Seviper was well acquainted with her wizard's rarely indulged sweet tooth.

"~Make him eat an Oran Berry or two when he is done the sweet treat. The one not-snack... Harry is munching on one and it will, supposedly, help heal the one eating it. I will fetch water while you eat,~" Nagini instructed before turning and slithering back out of their cave hideaway. She would lurk nearby, knowing that her humans would try to look around once the Oran berry healed her Tom's sore bottom.

"Not-snack?" Severus snickered as Harry glowered at him and Tom ignored them both in favor of continuing to munch on his Mango Berry in absolute bliss.

After eating they put the basket of the remaining berries off to one side and checked Tom for actual injury from his spanking. While still somewhat sore it was fading rapidly and they saw that Tom had been right, no true damage had been done. Nagini might not be back yet but all three of them were restless so they wandered out of the cave and began to explore close by. Nagini, knowing this would happen, had stuck close by but contented herself with watching over them from the surrounding foliage as they explored.

The forest area surrounding the cave was rather unremarkable if one had ever seen a cave in a forest with a set of fields off to one side. The _creatures_ that obviously lived there however... well they were a different matter entirely.

The trio stared in shock at the various pokemon who had come to meet them. From the field area there were any number of Zigzagoon, Vulpix, Rattata, Poochyena, Ponyta, Mightyena, Linoone, Gloom, Oddish, Rapidash, several Ekans, and Growlithe or two. From the forest area there were Caterpie, Beautifly, Beedrill, Butterfree, Weedle, Wurmple, Dustox, Hoothoot, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Bellsprout, Paras, Ladyba, Shroomish, Pineco, and a Skitty.

As usual Severus had put their imp behind them, to protect Harry better against any possible danger. The trio had been slightly shocked that they could not only understand the various Pokémon, Parseltongue also seemed to be closely related to the pokemon language, but were able to talk with them in the same tongue. There would be _less_ miscommunication than when talking with another human!

It was quite disconcerting even though all three silently admitted to themselves that it would be a huge advantage in this strange new world and would probably able to save their lives someday.

Harry tried to wriggle between the slightly older wizards for a closer look and yelped as two hands smacked his bottom sharply.

"Stay behind us, imp. Stop being so reckless!" Severus growled, protectiveness and irritation saturating his voice in equal measure.

"Need I put you on a toddler leash, brat? Another stunt like this and it will happen. I will not hesitate to using anything and everything," Tom growled, edging on being Voldemort once more as he sought to protect his fellow wizards.

"I know the risks. I am after all friends with _Hagrid_ ," Harry retorted as he gave them a dirty look. The other two wizards exchanged a dark look before shoving him back behind them even more firmly. They were well acquainted with Hagrid's love for dangerous beasts.

"Oh, I most certainly remember Hagrid. I'm quite sure he would have eagerly delivered toads and chicken eggs to me in exchange for another rare mythical creature," Tom hissed angrily. The thought of his imp (and likely Severus as well) anywhere _near_ that man with his inability to recognize proper danger levels _terrified_ the Dark Lord. "Who let him ever become a professor?"

"Do you really need to ask? The old coot! It's a surprise that a few students still took the NEWT-level courses in that class, although his replacement got more fans. Something which is not particularly surprising considering what _kind_ of creatures he normally presented for beginners much less any higher level year," Severus grumbled.

Harry made an indignant noise but didn't actually comment considering how many times he had nearly been _eaten_ by one of Hagrid's favorite pets or something else he would have equally adored.

Nagini's hissing laughter had the trio looking around for the Seviper only to watch her move out from among the pokemon in the forest section.

"~It is good to see you want to keep and care for the other two my Tom,~" Nagini hissed, pleased with what she was seeing as she slithered up to rest at her wizard's feet.

She had always enjoyed playing matchmaker. The three of them would made a _strong_ family. She just needed to help them a bit...

A surprising tackle from a scheming mother serpent sent the trio tumbling to the ground. Severus was pinned underneath Harry and Tom in the fall. Before any of the three wizards could protest or do more than grunt from the landing Nagini had used her motherly voice to start giving them orders. "~ _Kiss him._ ~"

With glazed eyes, Tom and Harry obeyed as they tried to dominated their pinned third. Severus desperately tried to struggle free.

The Potions Master didn't know for sure if kissing or snogging would trigger the negative aspects of the slave bond which the old coot had forced on him. Thankfully, he somehow managed to wriggle free and backed rapidly away from the advancing pair until his back hit a tree. He didn't know exactly what Nagini had done but the glassy eyes and the hungry looks didn't bode well for him if they caught him in their current states.

"More... I need more," Harry growled, pouncing once more on the startled Potions Master. Severus managed to avoid him with dumb luck only to feel Tom's presence appear behind him. A quick use of the smoke trick Tom had taught him allowed him to avoid his former Master as he floated up into the next tree over, far out of their reach, before turning solid once more.

"They're completely mental in this state," Severus groaned. "Could water help to get them wake up?"

Severus wasn't sure but he _definitely_ wanted this, whatever it was, to end. A strong aguamenti blasted both males back into each other and helped them to return to themselves. Even seeing this Severus stayed in the tree just to be on the safe side. He felt much safer so high above the pair of possibly still compromised wizards.

"Nagini!" Tom shouted angrily at the Seviper as he came back to himself.

"~You can't hide the soul bond from _me_ my hatchling!~" Nagini cackled. She just wanted her human hatchlings happily mated and producing hatchlings of their own. Was that so wrong?

"You still shouldn't have used our familiar bond like that!" Tom shot back, clearly upset.

"~What's the problem?~" Nagini asked, clearly confused as to what she had done wrong.

"There are things you don't know about us and _humans_ generally do not like to be controlled nor their choices taken from them! Not to mention if they had succeeded just now it would have hurt _all three of us_!" Severus snarled, stalking over and smacking Nagini sharply on the snout. He had decided it was safe to climb down when Tom had started yelling at his familiar.

"~Humans choose mates strangely and choose too slow,~" Nagini grumbled but accepted the rebuke.

Neither Tom nor Severus had found it funny. The last time she had tried something she had locked them both in a broom closet until Tom had lost his patience and snogged his young Potions Master. Of course that had been years before Dumbledore forced an enslavement bond on Severus and even if Tom was now more sane, compared to those crazy years, Severus wasn't certain that he would be willing to risk another heart break.

Severus knew he would eventually have to force himself to at least _try_ , enslavement bond or no enslavement bond, if the three of them didn't want to lose control of their magic and their sanity. Friendship alone could technically work in their bond to keep them stable but historically it was better for them to form a proper intimate relationship and fully accept the soul bond. Regardless, their magic would never stand for them to remain apart. Even if it was only physical proximity the magic would make it happen.

Severus was used to pain and if necessary he could always slip into his animagus form and experiment. If the bond kicked in too soon then who knew? It was worth a try. 

Still, it was better to keep silent about any possible enslavement bonds. As long as Tom didn't figure out that he had once more omitted some _very important_ information the man couldn't spank him... Yeah, right - he was _doomed_...

Their attention was drawn back to their pokemon audience by the audible amusement over their antics and things moved on.

They spent the day cautiously getting to know the pokemon with Nagini introducing them and watching protectively for problems. One of the Zigzagoon took to following Severus around and helping him, making Harry want to giggle at the sight. Tom just smirked when one of the Growlithe teamed up with a Vulpix to do the same with Harry. The newly young Dark Lord in turn had some interesting conversations with the Ekans and a few of the Ponyta. A quiet agreement was struck, when it was time to leave the cave and look for humans again the herd of Ponyta and Rapidash would carry them to the closest road.


	3. Midnight Meanderings

After a short talk among themselves the three wizards decided to go back to their strangely comfortable cave/nest as the sun started to sink low in the sky. It had been a long day for them, even if they weren't sure how safe it was in this strange country. They would take it slowly and try to figure out a way back to civilization or at least what passed for it in this strange new world. Cuddling was jointly agreed to as possibly being okay as long as they kept it platonic. Even still Severus tried to ignore his shivers in the cool night air. Maybe he was wrong but the spy could swear he had heard the brittle voice of the old coot whispering his name, possessive and _dangerous_.

No, that couldn't be - they weren't even in the same dimension any longer. Severus was determined that he would do his best to ignore it and deal with anything else should it become necessary. Those pokémon had been quite informative. Not only did parents allow their offspring to venture into the wild, for some crazy reason, at the age of _10_. The children and anyone else who held a basic trainer license fought against each other in pokemon battles but it also had a real industry built completely around it. Pokémon centers, Pokémon arenas, Pokemon food, Pokemon themed _merchandise_ and anything else on top of it. There were achievements in the single regions of this world for training and battling with Pokemon. There was the possibility to study the Pokémon and even to _breed_ them. It was all quite fascinating for the de-aged Potions Master.

If he managed to survive beyond the ending of the enslavement bond, one way or another, Severus was quite sure he might just like this world. Yes, he would like it very well indeed.

That night, long past moon rise, Nagini had laid down in their nest alongside her wizards. Her body circled around the trio as they slumbered while Severus quietly woke from _another_ silent nightmare. After regaining himself he was seized by the thirst to know more of this world. His curiosity and his nightmares urged him to go on a nightly exploration, something he frequently indulged in while trapped at Hogwarts. Of course he first needed to ensure that nobody realized his absence, something that was quite easy for him. He wandlessly created a simulacrum, one that appeared to sleep peacefully in the nest with Tom, Harry, and Nagini. Hopefully, nobody would tried to wake _him_ up before he returned from his little stroll. A disillusionment-charm, a silencing charm, and a charm to improve his night sight was all it took before he was ready to go.

Severus smirked, time to enjoy the night. He happily slipped away into the moonlight.

Tom woke up soon after, although he wasn't exactly certain _why_. Sleepily he touched Harry and Severus only to frown in concern at the wrong sensation. No, this couldn't be true! A hissing sound escaped his throat as he woke enough to connect the dots. He should have _known_ that Severus would slip away during the night. At times his Potions Master was so infuriating. Just wait until he caught up with that man! He would deliver a spanking to his naughty backside before dragging Severus back to their nest. Didn't he think that he would worry them with his behavior?!

"~Nagini, I have a naughty spy to retrieve. Watch Harry while I fetch Severus,~" Tom hissed at his sleepy Seviper.

"~I need helpers to watch you three,~" Nagini grumbled but didn't argue the point since she knew how her first human was with his temper and magic. Anything that tried to eat him on such a short stint into the surrounding forest would find him hard to eat. She would guard the sleeping third human and find others who could help her watch them in the morning when they visited the meadow creatures again.

Severus smirked in the fresh air before transforming into his animagus form, a black panther with onyx eyes. In unknown territory _this_ would be the best form. Besides not even his former Master(s) knew about it. The law stated you had to be registered under you true name - which he had done - in New Zealand - nobody would even bother to check those lists.

A few minutes later the spy heard a grumbling behind him and quickly hid in the high grass. It seemed that someone had realized he was missing from their nest. The probability was high that it was his former Master. Well, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, he just needed to avoid being caught. Seeing the rage in Tom's eye from the glimpse he got of the man as he hid more firmly Severus knew that he could expect at least a spanking. He really didn't think he needed one all that much and planned to avoid it as best as possible.

As usual Severus suppressed any feelings regarding Tom. It wasn't as if he ever had a chance. He knew his own looks and that he was damaged goods, his father had gone out of his way to inform him repeatedly of the fact after all. Nobody would ever want him - be it the imp (why had he started to developed romantic feelings for the brat?) or the Dark Lord. Who was he kidding? He could only hope to keep those feelings for himself. As soon as the year was over, something the three of them just _knew_ they had to spend together, he would find a way to break all bonds. He didn't need another heart break, this next one might actually kill him after all, just as Lily's rejection had almost done.

Maybe he shouldn't even bother to shift back? Even when that meant being stuck forever in this form, it would be for the best - nobody would miss him, and certain emotions wouldn't cloud his mind any longer... As a mere animal Severus could still protect the brat. The protection would perhaps be even better than in his human form as nobody would believe him to be able to discover any threats for his young ward. Yes, that would be for the best. Severus would only be a mere memory - a lost dream and the panther would once more control over their shared body.

Tom caught sight of the panther who was consumed by his thoughts and, incensed, cast a toddler leash spell. Severus, for the Dark Lord knew it was his wayward Potions Master, yowled in shock and briefly fought the magical leash before Tom pumped even more power into the spell and dragged the panther to his side.

"You _will_ be turning back once we have returned to the cave or you will stay leashed _permanently_ to my side," Tom informed him furiously.

Severus gave him a wary yet defiant look and turned his face away from the man, refusing to acknowledge the order or obey. Tom snarled as his magic cracked like a whip, forcing the other man back into human form. Quickly grabbing the long dark hair and forcing onyx eyes to meet furious maroon edging on bright red Tom stared at his friend in protective fury. The magic wordlessly coiled around them only to form into black silken ropes wrapping Severus' arms to his torso tightly, leaving a length to act as a proper leash.

"When we get back you _will_ be punished for risking your neck, alone, in the dark, in _unknown territory_. I won't have either of you getting yourselves _killed_ ," Tom snarled, yanking Severus back to his feet before frog marching him back towards the cave where Harry and Nagini awaited them.

Harry didn't believe his eyes as he saw the older duo return, having been woken by their earlier exit, or in case of Severus being dragged back to the cave by a silken _leash_. Tom ignored their wide-eyed imp and the Seviper. He quickly used his magic to clear a place for doling out the justified punishment for his naughty spy and Potions Master. He though that he should keep the other man leashed and tied to himself for awhile, at least then he could be sure that Severus would behave more or less.

Not giving Severus the chance to protest, he yanked the other wizard's trousers and pants down before placing the spy face down over his lap. The trapped man's torso was still wrapped tightly in the silken rope and leash, which were magically affixed to their target. The Dark Lord refused to risk losing the other wizards and if nothing else would bring this message across then Tom wouldn't hesitate to spank Severus again and again until it _finally_ sunk in.

"~ _Count_!~" Tom hissed as he landed the first smack against Severus' naked bum. In another situation he would have done something else to this _perfect_ piece of arse but maybe he could manage that _later_. Severus needed to learn that he couldn't sneak away at night in _unknown territory_ and risk his life without consequences.

30 hard smacks later the tears started to flow. The first audible sob had Tom ending the punishment and carefully cradling his exhausted friend to his chest. He turned the dark man in his lap and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, startling the Potions Master even more. Severus quickly gave in and cuddled against Tom, seeking comfort.

Harry blushed deeply in embarrassment and hid his face against Nagini's skin, occasionally peeking out to watch the pair cuddle. Both youthened wizards were far from concerned about Harry seeing them for all that Severus was bright red in embarrassment with tear tracks form his punishment even as he sat, still bound, in Tom's arms.

The Zigzagoon had followed them back and took the chance to nudge Harry with his nose until the startled boy started to pet him. His green gaze still affixed to the strange tableau in front of him, the ex-dark lord cradling his de-aged Potions Master while treating him more like a lover than as an underling.

"~You won't run away from me again, Severus. _You're mine_. Get this through your thick skull,~" hissed the former Dark Lord as he again ravished his bound Potions Master.

"You were gone... Dumbledore... he _bound_ me! I couldn't..." Severus cried, sobbing as he fought to maintain his composure even as he reveled in the comfort of Tom's ( _his Tom!_ ) arms.

{Is he alright?} the small Zigzagoon asked Harry as he allowed the green-eyed one to pet him.

"~They were courting before _bad things_ started hurting my Tom's mind,~" Nagini explained sadly. "~My Tom likes to protect what is his and his Severus knows how to stop all of this if he no longer chooses my Tom back. Whatever the floating pink creature did to heal my Tom... I may have to avoid eating it even if it changed me and took us from Tom's attempt to rule the nests.~"

{They were not mates but almost-mates?} the Zigzagoon asked to clarify.

"~Yes, my Tom wanted to ask his Severus to be his mate and make him his mate-to-be. Even when his mind was hurting he would try not to hurt his Severus. The mind hurt was always worse after he refused to let it use him to hurt someone, especially his Severus or a hatchling,~" Nagini told him.

"What about _me_?" Harry muttered reproachfully under his breath.

"~You became a focus and my Tom couldn't fight off the hurting wanting you dead. He tried while you were only a little hatchling but it... did not work,~" Nagini hissed carefully. She didn't want to explain that the result often had entire villages slaughtered down to the last inhabitant unless Tom had at least _tried_ to go after Harry.

"Oh," Harry said suddenly subdued.

"He said... he said... he would harm the imp, our family, and my little snakes, if I didn't submit to his sick demands. I couldn't let that happen. He had memories, how he followed the imp in the muggle world and ... t-t-touched him in-in-indecently, rubbing under his shirt and then obliviating him," Severus sobbed against Tom's chest. Now that the dam of silence was broken, everything was coming out in a torrent.

"He had sent some of his goons to hit me with a spell that would urge me to go to the Hog's head on that night, Tom. He knew that we had almost won and wanted to stop you. He wanted his hands on the last heirs of the Bones, Longbottom, and Potter families. He gloated about it, how gullible you were, and how he would now take you last as his slave," Severus confessed. "He also said he would settle for having me with you dead."

"~Did he hurt you?~" Tom hissed worriedly.

"Yes, but your spell protected me. He couldn't get me pregnant, no matter how often he tried to force himself on me. He looked for ways to break the spell for years and even gloated about his plans to use the blood of a male virgin to finally break it and take me," Severus replied brokenly. "He also taunted me about Bella's baby. He said we wouldn't ever be able to find Bella's baby boy again. He gloated that he would enjoy ripping Draco away from Narcissa and Lucius if I refused to become his good little pet. He had plans to dose the mutt with a lust potion and sic him on our imp, as punishment for disobedience."

Something clicked in Tom's mind as he put these new facts together with what he already knew. Harry _wasn't_ born of Lily and James but instead _blood adopted_ by them. The imp was Bellatrix's son, Leo Hunter Lestrange.

"He touched you both?!" Tom growled low, his voice ice cold.

"The imp was mostly manhandled or struck..." Severus said quietly, avoiding mentioning what was done to himself.

"Severus," Tom said with dark warning.

"Your spell kept him from doing more than stripping me and pinning me in place or cursing me. I had to show him the memory of finding out you had cast it without asking me first to get him to stop but he never was willing to just let me _go_. Once I knew the imp was in his control I stopped trying to leave or fight back when he tried to bind me further. I couldn't stop him from threatening Harry but I managed to limit his access at Hogwarts somewhat," Severus said quietly.

"And how... no, you didn't!?" Tom said in alarm.

"He stayed focused on me and the _adventures_ Harry went on," Severus concluded unwilling to elaborate on what he had done. Kneeling submissively at the old fool's feet as he was pet and manhandled simply to keep Dumbledore _away_ from the students still gave him the creeping horrors.

"Don't tell me that he used that old enslavement ritual on you, Severus. Where the Master had to rape the future slave, so that any touch which wasn't approved by him would hurt like a thousand knives. Severus, _please_ tell me, that I'm wrong," Tom implored, scared for the man in his lap. The blasted ritual had to be renewed yearly or it would lose its power and start draining the victim of his or her life until it was restored, the bond was countered, or the slave was dead. A brand would appear somewhere on the body of the new slave designed after the Master's wishes while the exact same mark would appear at the same place on the body of the Master. This mark would be used to control the slave.

Severus looked down and didn't say anything, confirmed Tom's fears.

"Why Severus?" Tom inquired anxiously. Why did Dumbledore take him? Why didn't Severus arrange for one of their deaths to get free? Why was his beloved Severus so horrifyingly bound to their enemy?

"The Potters couldn't getting pregnant. Lily was barren and James had been cursed by the family of one of the girls that he had seduced after marrying Lily. A surrogate would have been a possibility but they couldn't find someone who would keep the secret and Dumbledore had them forbidden from looking for outside help. He demanded that I brew a potion to get rid of the pesky problem of no heir to the Potter fortune," Severus answered quietly.

"You failed... otherwise he wouldn't have taken Leo to be adopted as Harry. He would have killed our imp in his crib," Tom concluded with dread, numb with horror at what he was learning.

Severus' head snapped up, eyes wide in shock as he registered Harry's birth name and made the connection.

"That _bastard_ ," Severus breathed. "Leo was under my nose the entire time. He made out that... oh that _**bastard**!_ If I could kill him for what he's done I would!"

"Severus, how did he phrase the touch release?" Tom asked urgently, a concern rising in his mind's eye.

"Anything but intimate touches by someone other than him are allowed to avoid suspicion. He had me working as a teacher after all and it wouldn't do to have me collapsing from the pain openly," Severus admitted.

"But the spanking..." Tom realized in horror. A bare bottom spanking could count as an _intimate touch_. He didn't want to _torture_ Severus, simply discipline him for risking his fool neck.

"If the spanking hadn't been delivered as a punishment yes, it would have triggered," Severus agreed both soothing and warning the other wizard.

"We've got to fix that. It isn't right," Harry said, reminding them that he was still nearby in the nest.

"How long, Severus? When was the last time he used the ritual on you?" Tom demanded quietly.

" _31st July 1995_. He enjoyed using our imp's birthday to emphasize his power over me and taunt me with his future plans," Severus answered. "After your first defeat he also used your birthday and mine, to strengthen the ritual, while looking for ways to kill you completely. He didn't have a chance to touch me this past winter holiday on our birthdays. It is the _only_ thing I can think of that makes me appreciate having bloody Umbridge at Hogwarts."

"That's not good, in that case he will looking for you, to renew the ritual. Not only is my protection not there any longer because I had granted it to you after your majority but Harry's birthday is only _weeks_ away. If he should he realize that then..." Tom realized, terrified at his own conclusions. Out of all of them Severus was currently the most vulnerable.

"It doesn't matter. We need to break the blood-glamour on our imp before we do anything else," Severus interrupted him, as he cuddled closer to Tom. Severus had really missed him but as long as Dumbledore controlled him, he couldn't risk renewing their old relationship.

"Very little will change if the image in his mindscape is anything to go by. His hair will become more manageable and he won't need the glasses anymore... The blood glamour has been hiding the blood adoption but it really wasn't needed with both Potter and our imp having a mother of Black blood and the likelihood that the fool of a mutt who tried to kill you also likely blood adopted him. His eyes might go grey but they could equally stay emerald..." Tom analyzed calmly, taking it as the intended distraction it was.

"You do realize that with my weird luck something is bound to go weird with all of this? Er, even more weird?" Harry put in.

Tom nodded his acceptance of Harry's point before asking about something that had hurt him since the graveyard meeting. "Why did you come so late, Severus? It's not like you at all."

"I - I- w-w-wasn't able to c-c-come s-s-sooner," Severus stammered in shame. "He h-h-had u-used a butchered ritual on me and as he has held my custody since 1981 the butchered rituals force me to remain on Hogwarts grounds unless given his written or oral permission. The old coot enjoyed making me beg before finally letting me go. If I ever ignore it the rituals will backlash and not only knock me out but incapacitate me for days."

"Then the pink cat must have done something to make it safe when it went and got you," Harry concluded. He was immeasurably glad for that. He was sweet on Snape even if he knew he never had a chance with the man. Then again he'd been sweet on the Dark Lord for awhile too. He had also been reasonably sure he could talk or blackmail Severus into helping fix the snake-face into something more human. He was dead certain that the stupid snake-hybrid look had mostly been because Wormtail probably botched the ritual after the third task.

"I wonder..." Tom muttered, eyes suddenly narrowed in thought as he muttered a diagnostic charm. He stared in disbelief at the torn edges of multiple bonds that had once re-enforced the original enslavement bond which only barely yet remained.

{What does that mean?} the Zigzagoon asked, staring at the diagnostic lights in utter fascination.

"Most of the extra bonds are gone. That pink cat _broke_ them!" Tom answered absently. He was in complete awe at what he was seeing, including the complete lack of the _damage_ that breaking such things normally caused.

"Not all of them," Harry pointed out solemnly, noting the still existing bonds within the magical light show.

"No, not all of them," Severus shuddered in agreement. He could still feel at least one enslavement bond connecting him to Dumbledore, the vow connecting him to Harry, and the loyalty oath that was first part of the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark might be gone but his bond with his possible fiance was not.

"We should go to sleep and use the following days to find ways to finish breaking it. I don't want that _bastard_ having any sort of control over either of you," Tom decided firmly. He felt tired and knew that this meant that Harry and Severus were probably even more tired.

They had been so devastated after Leo's abduction as the three shared a soul bond together. With Severus as anchor and their probable submissive, Tom as the dominant and head of their family, and Harry/Leo as a possible switch if he wasn't the submissive. It would have helped them to renew the old ways and ensure that Magick would be saved. After the bonding ceremony had been consummated on Harry's/Leo's 16th birthday, both would have also enjoyed the best protection Tom could give them. The trio would also only have been able to bear children with another member of their triad.

The question was how had the old coot figured it out? And how had he learned that Severus was the key for their triad? A spy in his ranks, but who could it be? He would have to investigate if they ever returned.

Harry could tell there was something that he was missing but he was honestly too tired to figure it out or even care just then. Tom released Severus from the magical silk rope and they all got back into the nest, this time with the small Zigzagoon and Nagini joining them properly in the nest. Nagini wrapped around the group as a whole and the Zigzagoon insisted on sleeping between Harry and Severus. Tom... well Tom placed himself between the other two wizards and the cave entrance, helping Nagini guard them even in sleep.


	4. Dodging the Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is a _very_ large chapter at nearly 7k words!  
>  Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In their old home dimension Dumbledore had furiously trashed his office. This shouldn't be happening - no, Harry should have killed Tom while he killed Harry (secretly). Then, once that was done, he could not only officially claim Severus but all of the titles and money that the three had between them! He had only managed to get back to Hogwarts, his Headmastership intact, because he had kept his mouth shut and silenced his followers, some of them _permanently_. It was unfortunate that his own escape freed half the Death Eaters caught alongside him but needs must.

Yet this thing... this _cat-like creature_ had destroyed it all! How was it able to retrieve Severus from Hogwarts?! He had personally ensured that his pet couldn't leave without his explicit permission. Oh, he had really enjoyed terrifying his little pet. The poor boy didn't know that Harry was in reality Bellatrix's missing son Leo Hunter Lestrange. He still didn't know how Severus could have ruined the fertility potion which would allowed Lily to get pregnant by her hand picked husband, James Potter.

It didn't matter that he had made his pet pay for his failure. The ritual ensured that Severus can't escape him nor would he be able to inform anyone on the dark side about it, not without a purge at Gringotts. Now, he just needed to find a way to retrieve his pet, even if that meant dimension hopping but needs must. Severus was too _valuable_ to ever let him escape his geriatric clutches...

Mewtwo lurked outside of the Headmaster's office, an irate and sorrowful phoenix on his shoulder as they floated far above the ground. The clone was disgusted to discover that he had been right, not that there had ever really been any doubt. This man was worse than Goivani and Team Rocket and he wanted the humans that both Mewtwo and Mew had laid claim too. _Like Hell_ he would allow that!

[Go, seek another for your companion. This one is digging his own grave even as we watch,] Mewtwo commanded the firebird. Fawks gave a musical cry and accepted the breaking of the familiar bond by the psychic with a sad yet glad heart. The backlash of breaking the bond knocked Dumbledore out cold and snapped his link to the school, ending his tenure and allowing the school wards to dump him in the middle of the forest as an intruder.

Dumbledore growled angrily at the forest surrounding him. He had woken from his rough landing and wasn't pleased to discover his lack of connection to the school as its Headmaster, making him a _former_ Headmaster. At least he still had the Death Stick in his hands. It was time to retrieve his wayward pet and to punish or, if necessary, _kill_ Tom and Harry. There was no need for him to keep holding back any longer. He wouldn't lose. Especially not to such _brats_. Hm, maybe he should use the blood and their entrails, after gutting Tom and Harry, to bind his little slave to him _forever_. The horrified dismay from his pet would be _delicious_. He had been _much too nice_ to Severus and it was time to remind him to whom he belonged, not to mention _exactly_ what Albus expected from him. Dumbledore was determined that whatever he finally decided he had planned for the trio none of them would ever be able to escape his grasp again. He was destined to rule - and he would rule them all with an iron fist.

Dumbledore apparateded away from the school grounds towards his family home in Godric's Hollow obsessed with getting the three missing wizards back on his game board and within his control.

Unseen by the former Headmaster inside the castle there was a shout from Neville and a flare of magic followed by a phoenix's cry of triumph as Fawks claimed his new human familiar. The next Headmaster had been chosen!

In the Pokemon dimension Harry woke slowly, his mind a jumble from what all he had learned the night before. It didn't quite top finding out that he was a wizard with a madman after his life but it ranked a close second. The night before he had been too tired and too shocked to really process what he was learning. One thing he knew for certain as the morning light drifted into their cozy little cave was that he might be able to trust, really trust, his fellow wizards. He had a crush on both of them, yes, but that didn't automatically mean he trusted them with his secrets and such. Harry knew it would be difficult to let them in, to let them see what he hadn't even shown Ron and Hermione, but he would see if he could try.

Harry's movement woke both Tom and Severus but they remained faking sleep, wanting to see what their little imp would do.

All of them were hungry and both of the previously older wizards were surprised when Harry took control of getting them food and preparing it. They were out in the wild with almost nothing after all and this young man they had first thought was little more than a spoiled brat was _feeding_ them?! Where was the tantrum? The whining? The terror not to have a grocer just down the street? Even if they assumed that the day before had been more shock from the transport to a new world _this_ behavior didn't fit anything they previously knew about their imp.

Tom and Severus had grown up with periods of being starved by their caretakers in the past. As a result they weren't picky in terms of food, after all who knew when the next meal would come? But the Potter brat, no _Harry_ born _Leo_ , wasn't acting at all like Dumbledore's spoiled little prince. For Merlin's sake even Draco would have thrown a major tantrum if he had found himself dumped into a wilderness area without any of what he considered necessities. Not that Draco knew what actual necessities _were_ but that was beside the point.

Severus _loved_ his godson dearly but he would be the first to admit that he was a spoiled whiny brat most of the time.

Harry, having long since realized they were awake, ignored their incredulous looks. He had needed to endure far worse in the past as he cooked. He collected firewood, a few more wild berries, and other wild eatables before roasting them lightly over the meager fire he managed. Once cooked he silently handed 3/4ths of the food to the other two as he took the smaller single 4th portion for himself. Not once did he look up and meet their eyes as they watched him in shock.

The Vulpix and Growlithe from the day before had followed Harry back into the cave/nest and watched the breakfast preparations alongside the Zigzagoon. Once they saw him settled into place they quickly climbed into his lap, insisting on pets and handing their new human food. Harry's soft smile snapped the other two wizards out of their shock. Nagini laughed as both Severus and Tom scrambled to snuggle up to either side of Harry before firmly making sure he ate the same amount as them. The Zigzagoon smugly did the same as the Growlithe and Vulpix with Severus once the spy was settled against Harry's left side.

Nagini chortled one last time and went to find her own food, trusting the three pokemon to guard her humans. She knew that those three would follow when the group of travelers finally left the area and suspected that one or two of the other pokemon were also considering it. The more helpers she had to watch her three humans the better as far as she was concerned.

A look between the two older wizards clearly had them agreeing the need to know more. Their imp's reaction was _not_ normal for any child who had received proper care and love when small. They also knew that they themselves with their less than perfect childhoods might have responded similarly if placed in the same situation. It was not a comforting thought.

Breakfast passed peacefully and Nagini returned only to notice the twin sets of sharp eyes watching Harry as he played with his two fire-type pokemon friends.

"We should probably find civilization before too long," Severus said around mid-morning. "There are things we need not only to learn but to understand regardless of whether we attempt to return or choose to remain in this world."

"~The floating pink thing said you weren't going back. They lost the right to have you back,~" Nagini said offhandedly with a yawn shaking her lazily sprawled frame. She was just inside the cave and could easily move to either defend them or block their exit from the cave/nest.

" _What_?!" Harry whispered in shock, frozen half way through wrestling playfully with Vulpix.

{Should we be concerned that they stopped moving?} Growlithe asked with some concern.

"~Nope, they're just surprised. My human hatchlings will wake up on their own but they might start complaining that this is their new world forever now. They had things they were doing back in our old world but it kept hurting them,~" Nagini told the small canine with the equivalent of a lazy shrug. "~Its better here and if the human areas hurt my hatchlings I will make them come back to this safe place.~"

{My human is nice,} Vulpix admitted as she wriggled free of Harry's gentle grip. {I'm glad that the great Mew brought them here.}

{We need to get them those pokeball things so that we can go with them all places,} Growlithe agreed happily.

{Pokeballs are supposed to be nice safe places to sleep when our human is doing something we aren't needed to help with,} Zigzagoon agreed. {I don't like some of what a few of the older pokemon who once had trainers said about being let go or traded or given away by their humans. Of course they couldn't talk right with _their_ humans and we can always pounce and punish ours... or at least yell at them and they will understand us.}

"~Fire-fox and fire-dog, I don't know that much about the human you picked from my hatchlings. What I do know is that an evil old human had control of him for a _very_ long time, since he was newly hatched. He might have hurts that need healing that Oran berries wont fix. Can you protect and love him enough for that or must I chase you away?~" Nagini asked protectively, ready to fight the two fire-types if they gave the wrong answer. "~You, striped thief, the human you picked has also been hurt by the same old evil one as well as others. Would you be able to guard him just as fiercely as I have done?~"

"Oi! I'm not broken!" Harry protested, pouting at the idea of the Seviper screening his pokemon friends.

"She didn't say you were imp," Tom said mildly. "I think she just wanted to make sure that if they come with us they will fight their hardest to protect you both should the need arise. Whether we can go back or not doesn't matter if we can't travel safely enough to get anywhere."

"I... can't... the slave bond," Severus reminded them clearly upset as he moved back from the Zigzagoon. He was clearly unwilling to indulge in the comfort of having the pokemon nearby if he couldn't keep the little one permanently.

"The Dursleys would never let me keep them either and I don't think Dumbledore would let me have them," Harry said just as sadly. He mirrored Severus' movement away from the pokemon.

"~Come. We will finish this outside while my Tom cuddles his wizards,~" Nagini said with a sigh. She had every plan to instruct them to follow their group at a distance when they left. She also planned to talk to the flame-horses about carrying the three small ones when they carried her humans to the human travel track. If she was lucky one of them would want to stay with her humans as well.

Tom, on the other hand, obeyed the pointed instruction and cuddled the other two close in the cool darkness of their cave/nest until lunch time. Harry and Severus' suddenly sad eyes when they looked at the pokemon prompted Tom to approach the herd of Ponyta and Rapidash to arrange for them to leave after lunch. They had to deal with the effects of Dumbledore quickly and for that they needed to know what was available in the human areas. Besides he had noticed the slow increase of weakness that Severus was trying to hide from them. Tom knew that it was the slave bond and that time was running out before it started punishing the Potions Master for not getting it renewed in some way. He wanted to be near medical help if they couldn't figure out a way to help Severus in time.

Everyone was still startled when Severus collapsed with a sudden high fever and chills attacking his weakened body, punished by the unwanted slave bond.

Far away Dumbledore smirked gleefully. He could feel the faint echo from his slave bond to his wayward naughty little slave and now they were ripe for the picking. Severus would be so vulnerable that it would allow him to finally claim his little pet properly again. Using the bond, he sent a nightmares in their direction. He would use it as a beacon to find them again. This time he knew couldn't lose. Severus would do _anything_ to protect the other two, even if that meant submitting to Dumbledore and swearing an oath - never to flee again.

Tom and Harry hovered protectively over Severus, fretting and fussing. More than half of the area pokemon had set out to help by working to create a travois that they could transport Severus on while the other half stood guard. All of them had been alarmed when he had cried out in pain and collapsed just as they were getting ready to mount the kind Ponyta who would take them to the nearest road.

"~Do not argue. Some of them will come with us and they will lurk just off the road until we have reached a pokecenter or human healing place - hospital. Then you will discover what is wrong with our Severus and fix it,~" Nagini informed them flatly.

"Okay," Harry agreed for them as Tom carefully levitated Severus on to the travois while Harry finished attaching the drag sled to the Rapidash that had insisted on being the one to pull Severus to the road and thus safety.

"This only happened once before," Severus grit out, still too dizzy to stand. "He's looking for me and the bond will lead him straight to us."

"Then we need to get somewhere defensible, especially if the bond won't let you help fight him off," Tom told his friend sternly.

"If he doesn't reach us within the next 4 hours I should be able to walk again but the closer he gets the more likely he will simply command me to his side," Severus warned tiredly.

The wizard's continual slipping in and out of consciousness didn't bode well for the confrontation with the old coot but as Severus repeatedly suggested that they should leave him behind. In response he got scowls and scolding from both youthful wizards along with an occasional comforting hug. Eventually, Harry got fed up with his protests and climbed onto the travois before starting to hum an old lullaby for their weakened friend.

The last time this had happened Severus had managed to transform into his animagus-form before coiling up under the bed, hiding so that he couldn't be found. Even though he had eventually been found and dragged out when he had accidentally reverted to human form. The punishment for hiding like that had crippled him for _weeks_ but it was still preferable to what Dumbledore could and would do if he captured the other two again.

The dreams from the bond were the worst whenever the slave bond punished him. Come to think of it why exactly did Severus feel as if the old coot had somehow found a way to trigger them again? The last time it had been worse than those fake visions which had plagued Harry/Leo over the last school year. Severus didn't want to dream, not while he believed that Dumbledore could find a way to influence them and even forcing him to attack Tom or Harry.

"No, it would be better if they left me behind. I'm useless for them. Father was right, I'm just good enough to be a sex toy for Dumbledore's sick pleasures," Severus rambled deliriously.

"Say that again," Harry demanded. A dangerous light shining in his emerald eyes, one that was mirrored by a similar one in Tom's ruby orbs. Both were furious at what Severus had said but the onyx-eyed teen was too out of it to notice or even answer back.

{This isn't right,} the little Zigzagoon that had claimed Severus said worriedly.

"~We know. That's why we're worried,~" Nagini agreed.

"Knowing him Severus will insist on walking as soon as he is able then he'll try to ditch us so that we will be safe when Dumbledore actually catches him," Tom concluded angrily. He had absolutely no intention of allowing such a plan to succeed and lose his friend to the hands of his enemy in the process.

Dumbledore's crimes against Severus were still mounting and Tom planed to exact bloody vengeance from the old man's _hide_. Of course protecting Severus and Harry came first. If he had to choose between protecting an healing the other two or ripping Dumbledore apart he would let the old devil go. Severus and Harry were more important to him than paying his enemy back ten-fold for the trespasses done. Then again once Harry and Severus were safe he could always hunt down the threat and end it later.

"This has to be Dumbledore's manipulations and the fever is form the bond. Oh, I could just rip him apart with my bare hands!" Tom hissed out in his rage.

"Not the collar, please, I-I-b-b-beg-y-y-you, M-M-Master. I-I-I'll b-b-be-g-g-good!" Severus stammered still caught in the throws of a magical nightmare. "N-n-n-not t-t-the c-c-ca-cage, M-M-Master. I'll do what you want. I won't talk with them ever again."

Tom, Harry, Nagini and the different pokémon listened to Severus' nightmares, terrified by what they were hearing. It was obvious that behind Dumbledore's grandfatherly mask lurked a _real_ monster. He needed to be stopped, before he could abduct Severus once more or he would destroy him completely.

Severus hissed and groaned in pain from what he was surviving within the nightmare. His body began to show some of the wounds he was receiving within the dream much to the dismay of the group. An eerie evil chuckle in Dumbledore's voice drifted over the air heard by the group shocked the Pokemon but only had Tom and Harry going grim faced.

"P-P-Please- n-n-n-no, M-M-Master," Severus stammered terrified in his sleep.

A dark scanning spell lit up the dreaming spy and warned Tom that the secret of the lost protection was out.

Severus finally woke with a gasp and reflexively rolled away from where Dumbledore had been standing, right off of the travois and into a hovering Tom, sending them both sprawling. The group was in a clearing not far off of the road and had stopped as soon as Severus fell from the drag sled. They had been traveling since lunch and it was near supper time.

{Are you alright?} a Ponyta asked anxiously.

"All of you need to leave. You can't be here when Dumbledore arrives or he will either kill you or enslave you alongside me," Severus told them, clearly still exhausted.

"And what of Harry and I?" Tom snarled back, clutching the Potions Master to him.

"I said _all_ and I meant it. He _will_ find me. I can only try to refuse to tell him about the rest of you. It won't be as difficult to keep him distracted from the Pokemon because he won't see them as anything more than dumb beasts. The two of you, on the other hand, already have his attention... and he's promised to kill you both if I disobey again. As long as he doesn't have the pair of you he can only hurt me," Severus told them. "Even if the Pokemon just hide out of sight it would be better than if he saw them."

"~You know I won't leave my Tom,~" Nagini hissed pointedly.

"Nagini, I expect you to _drag_ Tom and Harry away from here if it becomes necessary. I won't have them killed for me... I'm not worth it," Severus told the serpent.

"~You have a strange sense of worth...~" Nagini muttered, put out. Didn't he realize he was one of her hatchlings now?

With the last of his magical reserves Severus clothed himself anew, getting rid of the T-shirt, Jeans, and Sneakers Mew had originally put him in. In their place a simple shirt, vest, pants, trousers (all in black) a pair of sturdy boots, with a few essentials in his pockets appeared.

Tears were glittering in his eyes, refusing to fall, as Severus stumbled to his feet, shoving away both Tom and Harry, only to dash away from the worried group. He knew all too well that he was too exhausted for any sort of long sprint but any distance he could put between him and them meant more freedom for his little imp and for Tom.

Tom gritted his teeth furiously but dragged Harry with him and Nagini behind some boulders as he felt the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore appear nearby. It seemed that Severus had been right once again, _somehow_ the old coot had found his way into this dimension and had hunted them down. He would honor his friend's wish... for now.

The old man appeared in the forest, eyes glittering furiously in a mix of madness and obsessive desire. It was time to retrieve _his slave_ and he would ensure that Severus would _never again_ dare to defy him. A tracking spell showed the old man the way. When he appeared in the open and approached Severus Tom quietly muttered a spell. A spell that would allow the humans and pokémon to watch anything that happened to Severus without moving from the protection of the boulder.

Collapsed on the forest floor, his face buried in his arms to quell the flood of tears, Severus tensed up as he felt Dumbledore stepping closer.

"Tsk, tsk, Severus. What a naughty boy you have been. Have you already forgotten your previous _punishments_ for escaping? It seems we need to recitify that," Albus said amiably as he circled the fallen teenager.

Severus gulped silently his eyes still fixed on the ground. No, this _really_ didn't bode well for him.

"Where are they, my boy? I have no problems punishing you if you bother to lie or _omit_ anything when answering me," Albus growled as he harshly dragged Severus up into a kneeling position.

"I-I-d-d-don't k-k-k-know. W-we separated earlier," Severus stammered his answer hastily, trying to keep his Occlumency shields activated.

"Really?" Dumbledore mocked him.

"Please, leave them alone. You can do _anything_ you always wanted to do to me, Master. I'm tired of running. I will submit to you and since we have landed here, none of those spells or protections are active any longer," Severus tried to bargain with the evil tyrant of a man.

"No protection, no loyalty vows at all? What about the protection of the brat, my dear boy?" Albus inquired softly, dangerously.

"Nothing, Sir. You wanted me to protect Harry Potter but Harry Potter doesn't exist thereby voiding the vow, Master. I offer once more my life, my freedom, anything that I am for their safety, Master. Y-Y-you c-c-could t-t-take m-m-me, right here, should that be your wish, Sir," Severus offered warily.

"Tempting, and what about those vexing brats. Wouldn't they try to rescue you, my dear boy?" Albus demanded as he forced Severus to his feet, back bowed by the grip in his hair.

"Why should they? You know that the Potter brat hates me. God's even if he was Bella's son there was never any love lost between us. Voldemort can't stand traitors and that's what I am in his eyes, forced or not, he won't forgive that. So, there is nothing you have to fear on that front, sir. I'm yours, should you want it, but why should you want that, I'm damaged goods, and there is nothing that will ever change that," Severus deflected miserably with false timidity.

"Alright, I'll accept your deal. Don't forget that should they ever try to attack me again I _will_ kill them both. You have at least seen the light, my young friend," Albus smirked broadly before forcing a kiss on his prisoner. Hoisting Severus in his arms, he grinned eerily. "After tonight nobody will ever again be able to refuse my claim over you, Severus. Don't worry, very soon you will accept your place at my side. Should any of those sheeple ask about our relationship you will tell them that you are my nephew and that you have moved in with me after the tragic accidental death of your parents two years ago."

Severus nodded tiredly as he buried his head in Dumbledore's neck, despairing ever getting free again. At least his Imp and Dark Lord were free.

Harry and Tom exchanged a dark look before unanimously trying to jump Dumbledore. A flare of the old man's magic sent them sprawling even as he dropped Severus painfully to the ground.

Dumbledore cursed silently as he found all three of his prey together in the same clearing until he saw that they had no wands. It took no effort to realize that the lack of wands was the reason for the physical assault. A flexing of power brought the trio of dark haired wizards to their knees, dragging them into a line and securing them in place for Dumbledore to cheerfully approach with his wand casually aimed in their direction.

"You!" Tom spat. Harry and Severus were strangely silent. Tom had at least expected scathing curses and accusations of Gryffindor stupidity to pour from Severus' lips.

"Me," Dumbledore agreed cheerfully. Seeing Tom reaching for his own magic to cast wandlessly the old man indicated the youthened Dark Lord should examine his companions. Tom glanced at his fellow wizards only to realize they were silenced and bound in a variant of temporary magical petrification.

"What do you want?" Tom grit out, unwilling to risk his companions yet fully aware that even with their help they would have quickly been helpless against the Headmaster and his wand. He was mentally cursing himself for going along with Harry's instant plan to simply attack in the hopes of getting Severus back by brute force without magic.

"Well, originally I just wanted to retrieve my pet before ensuring young Harry's death but then I saw you both and thought why not keep both of them and simply kill you, if you survived. Of course now that I've found the three of you I discover that you were all made roughly the same age and you might also yet be of use. So the question, my boy, is do I go ahead and kill you or bind all three of you to me? If I go with the binding which method should I use?" Dumbledore mused happily.

"Why would we even agree to being your slaves?" Tom demanded harshly.

In response a spell wrapped around his neck, forming a choke collar with a leash only to allow Dumbledore to roughly haul Tom to him using that very leash. Holding the collar and leash so that Tom was practically dangling from his grip Dumbledore smiled congenially at the barely breathing and slightly struggling teenage Dark Lord.

"As I said, I could simply kill you and bind the other two, possibly punish them a bit for running off or I could bind all three of you to me. I have enough dormant spells and curses cast on both Severus and Harry that they will give me little trouble... if they don't want to find themselves coughing up blood, feeling like they are burning from the inside out, or trying to shove their still burning intestines back into their gut," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "If you keep fighting me perhaps I might just demonstrate with Harry... your poor human horcrux."

At these words Tom went immediately limp and submissive, clearly terrified at what might happen should he disobey.

"Very good," Dumbledore sneered before tossing Tom back into his spot between the other two wizards. Another flexing of power and the three of them were back to kneeling but this time all three of them could move around if they needed too.

Nagini, refusing to wait a moment longer, shot from the nearby bushes and surrounded the three kneeling men. She hissed furiously at Dumbledore in open warning.

"Nagini! No!" Tom shouted, in a panic over what Dumbledore might do.

"Call her off Tom, or I'll do what I should have done when you first acquired her... burn her alive with fiendfyre," Dumbledore said coldly. The transformed cobra turned Seviper hissed back menacingly, ready to defend them to her death.

"~Go! He'll kill you and he's got embedded spells in Severus and Harry,~" Tom ordered sharply, knowing that Nagini had understood every word spoken earlier in english. Nagini hesitated, forcing Tom into begging as Dumbledore's expression darkened even further in anger. "~Please! It does none of us any good if you die here and now. Until we can get to the goblins or I have time to clean the magic from them there is nothing we can do but try to keep Dumbledore from deciding they need to die.~"

"~If he harms _any_ of you...~" Nagini said darkly but reluctantly obeyed.

The wizards silently watched the serpent pokemon which had once been a simple snake living in an Albanian forest disappear back into the trees. Tom's sudden screams, which were quickly bitten back, snapped their attention to him and a look between onyx and emerald eyes said everything. Tom was writhing on the ground in pain, this was Dumbledore's punishment for having the gall to be protected by Nagini. The spell was lifted quickly but it made the intended impression, obey or face _pain_.

"Come to me, pet," Dumbledore ordered coldly. He knew how much Severus hated it but the magic would force him to comply at any cost.

Inwardly seething, Severus crawled to Dumbledore - the so-called light lord. Whatever he wanted it wasn't anything good.

Dumbledore relished in his power over his pet and over his former sacrificial lamb as Severus stiffly knelt at his feet, hunched over and looking down submissively. He roughly tugged at Severus' hair to force him to sit up straight as he sneered down at his pet.

"What price would you be willing to pay if I choose not harm your two companions, my dear boy?" Dumbledore demanded in a conciliatory voice that belied the thunderous expression adorning the aged face.

" **Anything** you want, m-m-master. Please just let them go, let them be free. I won't run. You've promised that Harry would be free if I accepted your conditions, sir," Severus pleaded desperately. "I tried to come back when the bond triggered!"

"Anything? How tempting, my sweet boy. Even if that meant they had to forfeit their titles and their wealth to me? Or even if I bound their magic, but let them keep their pathetic lives, my dear boy?" the tyrant chuckled. "Even if I have them join you as my slaves? Or perhaps I should take the time to break their bodies? Possibly even their _minds_ yet let them live?"

"Please sir, punish me! I was a very bad slave, just not them. I'll deserve anything you could dish out, Master. Just let them go and I will never try to escape you ever again," Severus tried offering again. He was desperate to convince the tyrant to release the pair.

Harry had regained his awareness but wasn't able to get rid of the foreign magic. At the same time he was terrified what Dumbledore could do to any of them. Severus' begging and Tom's miserable silence made him sick to his stomach in both terror and dread.

"Stop it! I'll submit, just nothing more," Tom cried, aghast. He feared for their lives and their sanity but knew that this would only be playing into Dumbledore's hands.

In response Dumbledore let go of Severus' hair, allowing him to drop into a heap at his feet as he turned to smirk at the de-aged Dark Lord.

"Ah, so you've learned your lesson have you Tom? You see now how far our dear Severus is willing to go to protect your pathetic lives?" Dumbledore practically cackled. "For the next little while none of you will be able to leave this clearing against my wishes. You have 20 minutes to contemplate your fate and whether you will submit gracefully or painfully. You should be grateful for my mercy, Tom. Maybe it would be best to separate the three of you to different estates and reduced the temptation of a possible escape attempt... Don't you agree my boy?"

Harry snarled deep in his throat, still trapped in place and unable to move to defend his fellows against a man he once thought was like a grandfather to him.

"Now, as I was saying before there are a couple of different ways to bind the three of you to me at satisfactory level. I could have one of you take a blood adoption potion and fuck the other two into unconsciousness, bonding the three of you in either slavery or marriage. I could choose to fuck you each until you are carrying my children. I could accept unbreakable vows to be in my service... I suppose I could simply cast an enslavement spell or two," Dumbledore mused happily, ignoring how ill his captives looked at such thoughts.

The noise of a scooter and the sound of barking distracted the man. Before he could act to hide them all an Officer Jenny with her Growlithe had appeared and stopped to talk to them.

"Are you all alright? There was a report of screams in this area," Jenny asked anxiously. She thought that she was investigating a wild pokemon attack and was acting accordingly.

The Growlithe hopped down from the scooter and approached the kneeling trio, his barking translated into true speech in their minds thanks to Mew's gift. {Are you okay? I smell pain on one of you.}

"~The old human hurt our friend and is threatening us. Be careful he's already promised to _kill_ one or more of us if we don't let him make us his slaves,~" Harry hissed quietly in parseltongue. He knew now that it was close enough to poke speech for the small fire dog to understand but not the standing humans. "~The stick shoots lights that can be really dangerous. Don't let him use it if you must fight him. He's got us trapped so we can't help.~"

Growlithe stared at them in shock for a moment as Dumbledore tried to convince his Jenny that everything was fine with their little group. The little dog turned to glare at the man, beginning a low growl of pure anger before using first THIEF to steal the wand and then EMBER to burn the old man's tush even as he took up a defensive stance in front of the three trapped wizards.

"What on earth?" Officer Jenny asked in disbelief as Dumbledore patted out the resultant fire on the seat of his hideous robes. In response Growlithe purposefully snapped the wand in front of them and burned the pieces with a well placed EMBER.

{Vile one! You have gone too far! May you wander into the Distortion world and be trapped there forever among the ghosts!} Growlithe snarled.

"I'm sure this is only a small misunderstanding. I have only come to retrieve my nephew. After his accident the doctor told him that he should take it slowly, but boys will be boys," Dumbledore tried to placate the officer, while using his grandfather-persona to try and charm her. "He is living with me ever since his parent's died in a tragic accident and he hit his head. Severus? Please come to me. I'm not angry that you tried to run away. I know how scary it can be to wake up without any memory at all."

As he spoke Dumbledore's hand slid slowly under the cuff of his robe where it settled against an apparent scar that was the identical copy of the mark on Severus. A scar imitating mark that was positioned on the back of the left forearm that he had used to brand his _unwilling_ little slave. This action had Severus rising to his feet against his will, with glassy eyes he began to walk to Dumbledore. The sight of this had Officer Jenny narrowing her eyes in suspicion, having noticed something was wrong. A silent hand command ordered her Growlithe to stop the old man.

Growlithe analyzed what he was seeing and instead lunged forwards, knocking Severus down and sat on him. Next the small dog sent a ROAR at Dumbledore, making the old man flinch and release the mark as he automatically went for his wand. A wand that lay in ashes in the clearing thanks to that very same Growlithe. The release of the magic left Severus breathing heavily with his face in the grass a he went completely limp in relief.

Harry took a chance and forced himself to stumble forwards only to land against Severus' legs. Clutching at the black grass stained pants Harry next forced his magic to the surface and into Severus on a seek and destroy mission for _anything_ linking the man to the Headmaster. His magic rippled through Severus, dragging a shout of pain from him even as it forced a cleansing. Harry lay there completely dazed once it was done aware that the link between Dumbledore and Severus had not only moved to him but had also _changed_ with his wish to free the potions master.

Furious, Dumbledore snarled a phrase that had Harry writhing in agony yet he didn't scream. With a sickening jolt of understanding Tom rushed to Harry's side while Severus twisted to curl around the smaller wizard. Harry was silenced and being forced to relive his worst living nightmares in memory compounded and twisted into something worse. All they could do was hold him and hope their bruising grip on his skin was enough to ground Harry's mind in sanity.

Knowing that at that moment he couldn't win Dumbledore apparated away, vowing that he would get his pet back into his clutches. The trio would pay for their audacity. He would ensure that they all pay for it in blood, sweat, and tears before he forced them to be his slaves.

Blinded by his tears, Harry accepted the careful hugs of the other two de-aged boys. The experience with the mark made it clear, how Dumbledore had ensured that Severus couldn't have strayed too far from his side. It had been a horrible experience for all of them. Then the second backlash hit, dragging a scream from Harry's lips as his own magic heaved and writhed. A shout of surprise came from Tom and Severus as their own magics were summoned to the task of ridding all three of them of any magic connected to Dumbledore from their bodies. Ten minutes later all three of them lay there limply in the clearing, barely awake, as Officer Jenny frantically checked them while calling for back up over her radio as darkness closed over their minds.

They would eventually wake in a hospital to the pokemon who had chosen them during their stay at the cave.


	5. The Stubborness of Pokemon

As the three teens finally fell unconscious Nagini charged out from behind the boulder, followed quickly by the pokemon who had traveled with them from their cave refuge. Dumbledore's protective barrier to keep Nagini and any of her allies away had fallen.

"What on earth?!" Officer Jenny cried out in shock.

Before she could move to respond to the new threat both she and her Growlithe had been ripped away from the fallen trio as the incoming group split. One half of the pokemon checked on the trio, protectively guarding them, while the other half surrounded the officer and her Growlithe menacingly for possibly hurting the three.

The watching spell had fallen the moment that Dumbledore had first flexed his magic and brought the trio to their knees even as the ward rose to keep out any help. The only reason Nagini had been able to get in the way was because she had snuck through the grass on the heels of her wizards when they went after her stubborn third wizard. As a result she had slipped into the protected area _before_ the first ward went up but had left the wards when her Tom had sent her away and she had tried to get help from the Pokemon.

Needless to say Nagini and the other Pokemon were not only pissed that they couldn't help the trio in the first place but that Dumbledore had actually managed to hurt them. Nagini had absolutely _no_ plans to let them out of her sight again in the near future.

{What, what, what?! They need a human healer!} Officer Jenny's Growlithe protested even as he was herded to a place next to his human.

{Bad human hurt them!} a Skitty protested.

{Not _my_ human! _My_ human helps!} Jenny's Growlithe protested. {Why weren't you all helping if they are your humans?}

{The old evil one used BARRIER to stop us,} a Poochyena said bitterly. He wanted a better look at the human with the red eyes and was protected so fiercely by the Seviper.

{We couldn't get to them!} Vulpix protested. She would protect her Harry-kit. He was _her_ human now.

A glowing from the direction of the wizards startled both the Pokémon and Officer Jenny as Severus suddenly reflexively transformed into his animagus form. It had been triggered by the last scraps of the broken slave bond. The practically limp Panther growled weakly at them before collapsing again and transforming back as he once more lost consciousness. This was more then enough for the young Zigzagoon to coil on Severus' chest and purr quietly.

"What was that?" Officer Jenny asked in astonishment.

Jenny had never heard of or seen anything like this young man, aside from a Ditto. A human who could change into another life-form! Had that even been a pokémon? Whatever it was she knew that she had to kept this a secret or the young teenager would be hunted mercilessly. What about his two companions? Could they do the same, too? She greatly doubted that the young man would remember his brief return to consciousness and the equally brief transformation into some sort of feline that somewhat resembled a Persian. This could get complicated.

{We need someone who can talk human. None of us are Psychic types,} a Rapidash groused as she eyed the three humans blessed by Mew.

"~My Tom always took care of it when it became needful but we need this for my Tom and his special humans...~" Nagini hissed worriedly.

{Does anyone know how to make the human symbol tongue?} Officer Jenny's Growlithe asked as a thought struck him. He didn't really think any of them had managed to learn it but there were rumors of a Meowth who had learned to walk and speak human.

The Meowth was also rumored to be running around with a pair humans who chased after the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, and his Pikachu. They rarely got away with anything and seemed to act protectively of Ash at times so most of the pokemon left them alone despite the life debt they knew was owed to Ash. Mew had been very smug as he freely relayed the events with Articuno, Moltress, Zapados, and Lugia. A story which was often followed by a retelling of how he had stopped Mew and Mewtwo from doing damage to reality in their own fight. Many pokemon watched the youth avidly to see what else he would do and his team was understandably protective of him.

"~I can write their symbols... a little,~" Nagini admitted reluctantly. She became the immediate focus of everyone's attention.

{I would dearly like to ask _why_ you learned such a thing but the skill is currently too useful to waste by more discussion. You will give the human female the demand that we come with our three humans to the healer. They should also be given Pokeballs to use on those of us who choose to remain with them permanently,} the Rapidash herd stallion demanded. He had come with the group as a precaution and needed to get back to his small herd of Ponyta and Rapidash that had made a home near the cave refuge.

"~I can try but I know less than much even if I can understand the spoken form thanks to my Tom,~" Nagini warned before moving reluctantly away from the wizards. She moved up to the police officer as the other pokemon made room for whatever she was going to do to communicate with the human.

{Would a clear spot help?} Vulpix asked thoughtfully.

"~It would help very much so,~" Nagini hissed agreement, slightly baffled by the question. Zigzagoon, understanding what the she-fox was getting at, leapt from Severus' chest and immediately used SAND-ATTACK to clear an area of vegetation and create a sandbox-like area to work in.

Using the blade on her tail Nagini very carefully carved some crude words into the soft soil. _wE Go wITH To HEALER, PRoTEcT_.

"Astonishing!" Officer Jenny said in surprise before reading the words and answering the demand. "Why of course you can! I get the feeling these three will need as much protection as they can get."

"~What do I say for these... Poke balls?~" Nagini huffed in inquiry as she turned to the stallion.

{Ask for sleep balls to carry us in for them...} Growlithe suggested. He _really_ didn't want to leave his green-eyed human for any reason.

{No. We will wait and have the humans ask when they are healed so that they understand we will not suffer to be left behind,} the Poochyena demanded.

"~You understand that they will say no? That they will believe they are protecting you? That you will be hurt simply for being near them?~" Nagini asked curiously.

{They are humans, humans can't protect themselves from Pokemon. They will just have to learn that they are _our_ humans now,} Zigzagoon said smugly as he moved back Severus' side.

"~They were mine first!~" Nagini hissed angrily, tail thrashing in agitation at the implied risk to her claim.

{You are a Pokemon. Why would we think you would not lay claim to your humans?} the Rapidash stallion asked, puzzled. {None here have challenged your claim.}

"~You... haven't?~" Nagini asked with a soft hiss, calming down slightly.

{Nooo, why would we? The more valuable and skilled the human the more pokemon needed to take care of them. These are _very_ valuable humans,} Zigzagoon pointed out, just as puzzled as the stallion. {They need at least six, _each_ , to protect them properly.}

"~I... the flying pink cat thing took us from our world and _changed_ me to heal my Tom... Tom said many never had a _familiar_ , a chosen companion that bonded to them through their magic...~" Nagini told them, uncertain that she should be sharing this information.

{You were not always a Seviper?} Growlithe asked curiously.

"~... no, or at least I don't think so. No creatures that I know of in my first world are like any of you or what I am now...~" Nagini admitted.

{Don't worry, we will help you,} Vulpix reassured the serpent. {The Great Mew brought you to us and we will help you learn about your new self and how to live in this world.}

{This bond you speak of must be special... we must look into it once our humans are healed,} Growlithe said thoughtfully.

"Can I take them to the hospital yet? They really need to get seen too," Officer Jenny asked cautiously. She couldn't understand the back and forth between the Pokemon but it seemed to resolve something important regarding the three teens.

That was just about when Officer Jenny's back up arrived.

"You called for help?" one policeman asked uncertainly.

"Yes, these young men need to get to the hospital pronto. They were attacked by an old man who was clearly a psychic. We will need to send a message to Sabrina of the Kanto Pokemon League for aid in this case. Find someone with a psychic pokemon, we will need the pokemon to check their mental well being if the hospital can't help them," Officer Jenny ordered briskly. She stood up and, after a warning glare from the wild Pokemon, proceeded to get the trio of wizards to the nearest hospital.

If the other officers found it odd that she had the wild Pokemon help and allowed them to accompany the group no one commented. They generally assumed that one of the trio was their trainer despite the lack of trainer ID. Besides it wasn't unheard of for a wild Pokemon to pick a human and help them or follow them around until the human accepted them and captured them. It tended to cement the relationship and legally protected the Pokemon from other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still deciding what all will make up their team. Right now I'm leaning towards specific type mixes for our trio: Fire/Normal/Flying for Harry, Dark/Dragon/Poison for Tom, and mostly Grass/Poison for Severus.
> 
> Current Pokemon lists:  
> Harry:  
> Growlithe, Vulpix, Hedwig (whatever I change her into)  
> Tom:  
> Nagini, Poochyena, possible Ponyta/Rapidash  
> Severus:  
> Zigzagoon
> 
> Abra and Eevee are future ones that haven't been placed yet.
> 
> Hedwig's transformation list:  
> Noctowl/Hoothoot  
> Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot  
> Skarmory  
> Articuno  
> Lugia  
> Latias  
> Ho oh


	6. Morning Surprise

Harry slowly drifted to sleepy wakefulness cuddled against two warm furry bodies. Something inside him told him that Tom was in a bed to his left and Severus was in a bed to his right. He was laying on his left side curled around red fur and six bushy red-tails with a puppy sprawled on the bed against his back. His front was, he knew, facing Tom while Severus was safely at his back with each in their own beds. His magic had spread out around them in a ten foot bubble, forming a protective field that would have reacted violently to ill intent against the three of them. As he sleepily moved from dreams to warm morning light and red fur his magic drew back inside him. This left only his active magical links with the other two wizards to tell him where they were and in what condition they were in.

{Harry-chick, time to wake up,} a motherly voice cooed as he felt a beak cleaning his hair.

"Ngh, don wanna get up 'edwig!" Harry mumbled sleepily. He snuggled down further into his warm blankets, confident that he wasn't at the mercy of the Dursleys. His sleepy knowledge of this was in large part because he not only was laid out in fluffy, warm bedding but also because he wasn't in pain.

Well, if her Harry-chick didn't want to listen then she needed to use another method. Smirking, the snowy owl and nipped her human on his ear. Hedwig sympathized with her chick wanting to stay nesting but she wanted him up, up, up!

Harry jolted up in his bed, nearly knocking Growlithe and Vulpix to the floor, and blearily looked around. What he saw... was this his owl? His very first friend and present? She looked so _different_ compared to the last time that he had seen her at Hogwarts. Even without his glasses and everything presenting its self to him as a complete blur he knew his owl couldn't be _that_ big!

Waiting for her Harry-chick to come back to his senses and stop gawking at her new form Hedwig looked around. She recognized the other two teenagers quite well. The one with the ruby eyes had in the past tried to hurt her Harry-chick. He had _always_ smelled of hurt and pain so deep as to make any being _break_ , but now he smelled _whole_ again. How interesting...

The second one, much complained about by her Harry-chick's deceitful red-one, had always treated her Harry-chick quite harshly. Although, she _had_ noticed that he acted more like someone would treat his own chick if it overstepped the boundaries. She could personally confirm that the dour man had _always_ treated her and the other animals and familiars at Hogwarts politely. She also knew that he had never had his own familiar to chase away the scent of loneliness.

Don't get her wrong, she had realized early on that the old coot didn't mean well for her Harry-chick, the young man before her, or anyone else who disturbed his plans. Watching them had led Hedwig to the conclusion that he treated Severus like his _personal_ human pet. One which he mistreated on practically a daily basis. Severus, she knew, was a person who would do _anything_ to protect the chicks and the adults at Hogwarts.

Hedwig also knew that her Harry-chick had strong feelings for the dour one. Maybe it was time to ensure that they would consider courting each other? As young as her chick was he could be rather dominant, and highly protective, when he discovered something to claim. 

Hedwig watched their interactions with their new companions as Harry scrambled about looking for his glasses so that he could actually _see_ her rather than a giant blob. She noticed that the Zigzagoon didn't budge at her presence, instead cuddling closer to Severus, something which found Hedwig's hearty approval. The dour one needed such comfort. She had no objection to his opening his heart to others as long as her Harry-chick got his chance to court him.

Severus had buried his face into the fur of his new pokemon in contented sleep. Before Harry actually found his glasses the spy suddenly flinched away from his Pokemon's soft fur as he fought to wake and unconsciously touched a non-existent collar around his throat. Hedwig's attention snapped to him, observing, as the Potions Master woke quietly gasping and whispering near silent pleas that he wasn't enslaved alongside her Harry-chick and the red-eyed one.

Severus couldn't help but wonder if the dream had really happened as he got himself back under control. In the dream Dumbledore had him tied down and had forced him to watch as Zigzagoon was forcibly collared before giving Severus a collar of his own. The promise of punishment if he didn't return to the old man's clutches before the week was up hadn't been that much of a surprise. The promises about hurting, no _torturing_ , not only Zigzagoon but also his two fellow wizards had him nearly breaking down and begging before he woke. The taste of phantom poppy seed in his mouth told him that it had been a spell, one which the caster had little control over meant to terrorize the target into submission.

Severus hadn't forgotten Mewtwo's warning, they needed to live together for a whole year - no loopholes, no excuses. The catch for Severus though was that he wouldn't allow them to become slaves for Albus Dumbledore alongside him. It was time to remind the old man exactly _why_ Severus had a place among Tom's _elite_. He was _done_ playing nicely.

[Good. That old one is irritating and possibly worse than Giovanni,] Mewtwo said bluntly. Severus turned sharply, finally taking in his surroundings as the last vestiges of the dream assault faded away.

Severus may have been visually scanning the hospital room the three of them had been placed in together. His hands though, along with the occasional glance downwards, were carefully checking Zigzagoon for injury or worse, the collar from his dream.

[Have no fear, the old one has no hold on any of you any longer,] Mewtwo said gently. [If he seeks to claim any of you he must forge the bonds anew.]

"So do you know what the bond changed to when it moved to me?" Harry asked, finally finding his glasses. His first look at Hedwig had him wondering if Mew had only made his owl bigger or actually changed her as Nagini had been changed. From the look of things his beloved owl had only been made bigger, standing as tall as an adult human.

{I dislike being unable to perch on my Harry-chick's shoulder and groom him properly,} Hedwig pouted even as she continued to preen Harry's unruly black locks.

[Your connection to your human and the lack of other interfering magics is allowing for a far more gentle transformation than what the serpent required,] Mewtwo said sternly. He almost sounded put out as if repeating himself yet _again_.

{I am not ungrateful, merely irritated that I must keep my chick still while I groom him now,} Hedwig explained, earning a blush of embarrassment from Harry and snickers from the other two.

{Is this what happened to Nagini?} Zigzagoon asked curiously from Severus' lap.

"Probably, but the change was quite a bit faster with Nagini," Severus answered as his examination turned into absent minded petting of his Pokemon.

"~And more painful,~" Nagini hissed with pointed grumpiness.

[In regards to the time limit placed on you three humans I need to clarify something. While I will not willingly suffer the three of you under that old evil one's control my requirement of staying together for a total accumulated time of a year still stands. You can leave each other's presence but active avoidance for more than a few days due to disagreement or pettiness is not something I will tolerate. You will heal better together rather than apart. I must also apologize for misplacing you during the original transport as I am unused to... world hopping. I regret not being available to help when Dumbledore accosted the three of you. I was attending to some of my other duties elsewhere, believing you safe at the cave you had been staying in,] Mewtwo said, explaining his absence and their landing site.

"I doubt you would have managed to stop him, no matter how powerful you are," Severus offered with a shudder. Zigzagoon cuddled close to his human, trying to give him comfort.

[Perhaps, perhaps not, regardless I expect you to choose your pokemon companions wisely... or at least allow them to choose you back for the most part,] Mewtwo informed them bluntly.

"We need to find a way to become emancipated in this world, otherwise the old coot could try to regain custody over us. Unfortunately, he still has quite the silver tongue to sway the majority into believing his lies," Severus murmured. Petting his little Zigzagoon really helped his anxiety and yes, he did recognize that the small pokemon was his now. He wasn't fool enough to fight the bond forming when the small creature gave him such comfort. In the old world he wouldn't have dared to have a familiar or even a simple pet for the fear that Dumbledore, or his father, would either mistreat them or even kill them. They would have done it just to teach him a lesson in obedience even if they gave another excuse.

"When did he enslave you, Severus?" Tom asked firmly. They needed answers and information before they could make their next move. He would be damned before he lost these two. Mewtwo gave him a thoughtful look that told Tom his normal every day Occlumency shields were completely shot and reminded him that the pokemon was a Psychic. Not really surprising since he had been focused on other things rather than sorting out his mind after his soul had been healed. Hopefully, his combat shields were still intact.

"I'm not quite sure, Tom. I know he did something to me after the Shrieking Shack incident, but the memory is much too blurry to confirm exactly what it was. He enacted the second form of the enslavement bond on August 1st, 1991. His timing pointed to the public knowledge that Draco and our imp would begin their Hogwarts' education and planning for interfering with it. It was painful and humiliating. I could only defy him in defense of Harry under circumstances that might trigger the Unbreakable vow he forced on me to protect Harry the night you fell. Otherwise I was restricted to when the teaching contract practically demanded it," Severus replied. "Thankfully, it was the one set for the Slytherin Head of House and written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself at Salazar's request. Her obvious foresight protected both me and the students from Dumbledore repeatedly. I generally paid dearly for it during the summers but..."

"He was doing the same to me and the Dursleys," Harry forced out unhappily, refusing to meet their eyes as he cuddled Vulpix and Growlithe pressed up against his side.

{I am finally large enough to do more than take out their eyes my chick,} Hedwig said dryly even as she vibrated with evil glee. They would _not_ touch her chick again! These other two would be good to add to her nest especially if Harry-chick chooses courtship with one or both.

"I would rather not talk about what he did to me during the summers," Severus said pointedly, cuddling his Zigzagoon close.

"He did the same to me, in a way, by sending me back to the orphanage and preventing me from going to anyone else," Tom agreed with a grimace.

"That is something the three of you will have to speak of if we are to keep you from going back," a woman's voice with and audible frown said from the doorway. They all turned to look, automatically moving to defend or fight against this new threat.

Sabrina blinked in surprise, the playful Ghastly at her side looking at them in open concern.

[Mew and I have guardianship of these three for at least a year. This is a matter between Legendary Pokemon but they still need some human care and human documentation. It was a struggle to get Mew to realize that humans have certain organizational rituals and rules called paperwork,] Mewtwo admitted with a mental grimace that they all sympathized with.

"How would you even know that?" Sabrina asked in astonishment.

[I am an enhanced clone and those who worked with me occasionally explained things as I grew so that I would stop destroying their records and equipment. I have been accepted among the Legendary Pokemon as an adolescent and as one of Mew's children,] Mewtwo shrugged. It had taken seeing into Ash's mind to properly understand what had been done to him and why certain things were done certain ways with humans. [They do not have the needed paperwork thus I remained to explain despite my normal dislike of most humans.]

Sabrina and Ghastly realized immediately that it wouldn't be easy to get any of them to open up. Tom's and Severus' mind shields had automatically snapped back into place when they went on the defensive, waiting for an attack. The pair projected an air of disinterest even as their eyes watched warily as their bodies stayed tense and battle ready. Harry, the youngest of the trio, had buried his head in Hedwig's feathers and didn't bother to look up. Sabrina noticed that he was shaking a bit though whether in fear or relief she did not dare to check for. Something about her look towards Harry had Severus going a step further. He carefully put his Zigzagoon on the bed before once more transforming into a panther and growling in warning at the unwanted and unexpected guests.

Automatically, the Psychic took a few steps back. She had watched in fascination as the transformation from human into animal/Pokemon took place. Agitated, Severus darted across the room and kept himself between the potential threat and the other members of his group. Tom smirked in amusement as he silently ordered Harry to hug their stubborn Potions Master. Hopefully Severus would change back, otherwise any sane communication would be quite difficult to achieve.

Harry assessed this strange woman warily as he moved to stand by the panther and ignored Mewtwo's long suffering sigh. A few minutes of staring later Ghastly got fed up with the atmosphere of distrust and made a silly face. Harry's startled laughter had Severus using his feline body to shove Harry backwards as he giggled. Harry just wrapped his arms around the giant black cat and continued to laugh helplessly as Ghastly kept making funny faces. A last low growl of warning from the miffed panther was the only sign they had before Severus turned back and clutched Harry to him.

{You need more cuddles,} Zigzagoon said judiciously as Growlithe and Vulpix voiced their own agreement. The three Pokemon moved to their two humans and herded them back to the beds, insisting on more cuddles, and calming the two wizards.

[They were assaulted while I was away handling other duties,] Mewtwo told her pointedly. He did not want his charges judged for their rightfully wary reception of the woman.

"No Pokemon would do this," Sabrina conceded even as her Ghastly was silently sent for refreshments in an attempt to ease the wariness in their eyes.

[Mew adopted them and de-aged the two oldest so that all of them could start over with a clean slate in our dimension at roughly the same age. It was deemed unwise to place them at ten, the traditional age someone once told me was for the start of a Pokemon journey,] Mewtwo explained, slightly petulant over the adoption. He didn't remember that he too had been accepted as one of Mew's children and was acting like an older sibling with a new baby in the family, both resentful and protective.

Sabrina watched the silent communication between the trio which eventually decided that Tom should speak for them. She observed them quietly before her Ghastly returned to present the freshly prepared food and beverages for humans and pokemon alike. She wasn't even surprised when she saw Severus automatically checking it for any poisons or unfriendly surprises before handing a plate to his two companions and prepared a bowl for their pokemon. His behavior was quite telling, even as it showed a horrifying picture.

"How long would it be before the necessary papers have been sorted?" Tom inquired softly. They would need at least trainer-licenses to keep their pokemon companions and official IDs. If possible he would like to go to the next bank and open joint accounts for their group.

"Simply establishing you as pokemon trainers and thus essentially emancipated is simple enough... normally. This situation is unusual and you will need to start building your pokemon teams immediately for your own safety. We aren't in Kanto but I can still legally take the three of you on under the apprenticeship laws as a gym leader until you have a better understanding of this world. Placing your obviously special abilities under the established Psychic trainer branch will give you further protection," Sabrina told them cautiously.

[Their abilities could be counted as a mix of psychic and magic though they come from a world of magic or at least a mostly closed community of magic users. I do not know how magic is handled among humans here but it is not unheard of among pokemon such as the Ninetails,] Mewtwo said thoughtfully. [I acknowledge that having them come from nowhere is... less than ideal and that training as a Psychic in this world would be beneficial to them. Mew granted them the gift of Pokespeech and that alone could be what recommended them to you for training.]

"Yes, that is certainly a Psychic ability. In fact having such a strong talent as that might lead to others which would require training to keep them from becoming a danger to themselves and others. Yes, that would work," Sabrina agreed with a blink of surprise. "It would also explain why someone unscrupulous might hurt them or kidnap them and why they would need someone unrelated in a high position to act as their contact guardian. The apprenticeship would also have officially transferred all guardian rights to me as a matter of course to facilitate training."

The trio communicated silently once more until Severus sighed, Harry gave a reluctant nod, and Tom smirked in triumph. Tom gathered his fellow wizards together in a cuddle against him as he turned to the gym leader and spoke.

"Could the ID's please be made with the following names: Thomas Marvolo Slytherin-Peverell, Alan Severus Prince, Harry Leo Black-Lestrange? If possible we could use an overview about the political, financial, and business structure in this world," Tom requested politely. He and Severus both wanted _nothing_ to do with the past and people that had hurt them so much. Harry on the other hand would be regaining some of his true heritage while casting off the name and fame Dumbledore had designed to bind him to the old man's will.

Tom knew that this would help them heal while protecting them from Dumbledore to some extent as they would become new people with new names. His magic pulsed in approval, accepting the change in identity and invalidating any magics which would use his old names and identities as a focus. Under Tom's hands the magic of his companions also flexed, approving of the change and accepting it as truth.

Back at Gringotts the bank's magic recorded their new identities and, with nothing properly on file, invalidated all other access to the accounts except for that of their missing owners and their heirs. The resultant revelation of traitor goblins caused an uproar that closed the bank for nearly a week just after grocery day as the accounts were audited and put to rights. The ministry began a desperate search for all three as the goblins demanded they come forwards as a matter of honor. They would only find Mewtwo entering the bank on behalf of his three wards a month later to explain the situation while arranging for the estates to be managed in their absence. The pokemon would also handle some transfer of funds into trade items for the three so that they might have necessities in their new world.

Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black looked up from her tea at the surge of magic that raced across the family tapestry hanging across from her on the wall. Her nephew, little Leo, gleamed golden with life as the magic etched his new name and the name he had been hidden under into the fabric. Next to Severus' name, which had done the same, listed as her husband's adopted brother and linking to Leo's name was the Dark Lord. Her radiant smile bloomed as the lines showing an incomplete soul bond flowed into existence on the tapestry. The lost part of her family had been reclaimed. She had to show Bellatrix, Lucius, and Draco!

"Until we came here we had never seen a pokemon," Harry added shyly, unaware of the bank and family magics taking effect in his old world. "Unless you count when Mew and Mewtwo showed up and took us away."

"No pokemon?!" Sabrina whispered in outright horror at such a world devoid of something so much apart of her own dimension.

[The council of Legendaries has been informed while Mew recovers from his efforts and I either watch over them or attend to my other duties,] Mewtwo informed her grumpily. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all but he would trust Ash's measure of her and entrust these three into her care. [See that neither Team Rocket nor Giovanni have access to them. I will not have them misused again.]

"I will see too it," Sabrina agreed respectfully. "I will also see to shielding your identities as their guardians so that they can be judged by their own merits alone, their clean slate."

[Good,] Mewtwo said shortly before teleporting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Hedwig hasn't transformed yet. I still haven't decided what she will be.
> 
> Please note that the vote levels do _not_ necessarily mean I will pick the transformation with the most votes. #s - denotes votes for a shiny.  
>  That said here are the rankings:
> 
> Hedwig's transformation list:  
> Noctowl - 1,1s  
> Hoothoot - 1  
> Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot  
> Skarmory - 1  
> Articuno - 5  
> Lugia - 3  
> Latias - 2  
> Ho oh  
> Togetic - 1


	7. Check-ups and Animagus Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another big one? *sheepish*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nurse Joy was a bit worried when she walked into the hospital room holding three of her patients and their pokemon to find them staring at something that wasn't there. Then she noticed Gym leader Sabrina doing the same and concluded that a psychic pokemon must have teleported out just before she and her Chansey helper had arrived. Officer Jenny was right behind her and Chansey as they entered the room.

{See? My human helps!} Officer Jenny's Growlithe barked proudly announcing the group of new comers. In response Harry's Growlithe pounced playfully on him sending them both into a playful tussle which set the tone as everyone finally relaxed.

"How exactly could your world have _no pokemon_?" Sabrina asked, still distressed at the news. Her question froze the friendly tussle between the two Growlithe and had every one except the trio and their two familiars looking at the wizards.

"In our world live other _magical_ sentient and non-sentient magical beings. We may not have pokemon but Dragons, Centaurs, Unicorns, Thestrals, and more are only some which can be encountered during basic lessons," Tom explained. He had recognized the Officer Jenny and the Growlithe but didn't think the Nurse Joy and her Chansey wouldn't be told as their obvious doctor in case of health concerns in a new world. He also knew that the other two would follow his cue in this.

"Don't forget the _misunderstood_ ones which Hagrid loves to smuggle either in the Forest or on the school grounds. Or his various breeding experiments," Severus groused. He had once more shielded Harry with his own body with the new arrivals even as Tom kept them firmly against him.

"He meant well," Harry protested, wriggling in Severus' grip but secretly pleased for it.

"The man is a menace. Half-Giant or not he refuses to get it through his _**thick**_ skull that not everyone is like him and that the human body is fragile," Tom growled as he pet Nagini and cuddled the other two wizards to calm himself.

"Anytime he is drunk you'll be able to either pry secrets from him or sell or even _gift_ him with dubious items and living beings," Severus agreed in open annoyance. Tom made a sound of regret but kept quiet as Harry snickered in agreement.

"Surely it can't be that bad?" Sabrina inquired warily. Ghastly murmured worriedly and hovered closer to his human who needed laughter in an insubstantial cuddle.

"You have no idea, lady," Severus growled wryly. "In our world exists an _extremely rare_ and _deadly_ snake - it is known as a Basilisk - its glare is instantly deadly and his venom is highly acidic. They can live for a very long time and from time to time _idiots_ have tried to breed them with more or less success. You would only need toads, chicken eggs, and patience but it is doable. On top of all that Hagrid wouldn't think twice before procuring those items when he would get _something special_ in return. The dunderhead over there had seen it fit to gift our groundskeeper a _dragon egg_. Something which he wanted to raise in a **_wooden hut_** of all places!"

"Oi! I have apologized for that," Tom protested, feigning a wounded air.

Harry snickered but he had to admit that Severus was right. His emerald eyes drifted around the room felling mostly safe until they landed on a mass of pink. Harry flinched back away from the pink thing into Severus and Tom hard enough that they nearly tumbled to the floor. Both older wizards immediately sought out what had disturbed their imp only for Severus to make a barely audible distressed noise at the sight of so much pink. Tom cuddled them more firmly against him and warily watched the cheerful pink pokemon.

"Is something wrong?" Officer Jenny asked, noticing their reactions.

"Before coming here there was a woman who couldn't be found without wearing a certain shade of pink. She... harassed me and may have hurt Harry," Severus choked out. He was reluctant to say even that much except that Harry might need treatment even at such a late date.

Tom gave a low growl. He did _not_ like finding out that his two fellow wizards had been hurt by _something_ at Hogwarts or out of his reach. Yes, he had been insane but he wasn't anymore and had no plans to let these two get hurt again if he could help it.

"She made me write lines in my own blood," Harry whispered low enough that only the two wizards and their nearby familiars and new pokemon heard.

{What?!} came the furious chorus from the pokemon and familiars. Severus and Tom just gave low snarls of fury and held on to him, assuring themselves that he was safe in their arms. 

Sabrina's eyes widened in sickened shock as she plucked one of the memories of his detentions with Umbridge from his mind.

"Officer Jenny, I have spoken with their new guardian and the man you found accosting them is not a certified Psychic, although he has the power and skill. He is, however, highly dangerous and frankly evil to boot. That man needs to be listed as highly dangerous across the regions and is _never_ to receive a trainer ID. If he was willing to torture these young men the way he has there is no telling what he will do to a pokemon," Sabrina instructed firmly. She was still trying not to get sick over the memory of the blood quill and the way she just _knew_ Dumbledore had allowed its use on Harry. "In fact as the examining Psychic and Gym Leader I am officially declaring him a danger to the public. Should he be captured he is to be charged with willing child endangerment, multiple counts of torture, and attempted enslavement of fellow human beings."

Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Officer Jenny looked sick at this news, easily putting the scant facts together, but rallied valiantly. Nurse Joy and Chansey set aboyt checking the supplies in the room as they knew they would be working on these three humans. Healing Pulse would be in liberal use before they were done the basic exam.

"I'll issue the information as soon as I have a picture to go with it from the sketch artist," Officer Jenny said firmly. She swallowed back bile at the thought of what the three had likely already survived.

"I currently have their guardianship under the apprenticeship laws and will be their primary contact from now on. I have a way to contact their other guardians should the need arise," Sabrina told them firmly. "That man also destroyed their paperwork as well as all records of it when he first kidnapped them and we will have to arrange for new paperwork. They have chosen new names as a way to help hide from him since they no longer have family in any region."

Officer Jenny swallowed hard before answering, "Of course. I'll get on that right away. If you will just have them fill out the appropriate paperwork we can just list the re-issuing as starting late so it doesn't look suspicious. Its not common but it also isn't unheard of for someone to start their pokemon journey extremely late due to health reasons or alternate extra training."

"Mark them as Psychics that needed extra training in control and that they have gained an apprenticeship from me," Sabrina instructed curtly. "Their past is their own."

"From the sound of it they will each need a pokemon that knows TELEPORT in case he goes after them again to get them away from him quickly," Officer Jenny said thoughtfully. She would think about what they might have survived when she was alone with her Growlithe and could cry into his fur for the wounded trio.

"So one of the Abra, Ralts, or Natu evolution lines unless one of them manages to miraculously pick up a Claydol that knows the move," Sabrina murmured in thoughtful agreement. "Only those of the Abra line are guaranteed to know it from birth as the others either need to learn it at a certain level or, more rarely, need a parent to already know it. I think they will have to each have a pokemon from the Abra line. They were going to need a psychic type as my apprentices in any case so arranging for them to have an Abra each will solve that as well."

"You know you should be glad, Tom. Be glad that Cissy had never heard about you giving Hagrid that dragon egg or you would have regretted it for a _very_ long time," Severus smirked evilly. They knew almost nothing about pokemon and were leaving the discussion about teleporting pokemon alone as they continued their earlier teasing discussion about Hagrid and his pets.

"Why?" Tom asked warily.

"Have you already forgotten Draco's obsession with dragons? I do hope for your sake that he didn't learn about the baby dragon that Hagrid had to have hatched from that egg. If he had he would have probably snuck down to that hut every single day to see it," Severus replied. "It was bad enough in fourth year with those 4 dragons brought in for the first task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I had to use a leash-spell on him and bind him to one of the older prefects to cure him of his unwarranted trips to the dragon camp."

"Er, he did figure it out and tried to sic McGonagall on us when we brought the dragon to the Astronomy tower for Ron's brother to pick up. That's why we got the detention in the Forbidden Forest to hunt down the unicorn killer and I ran into Tom," Harry admitted. "Scared me witless even with getting rescued by a centaur."

"I was still insane!" Tom protested quickly as Severus gave him the evil eye.

"Who is stupid enough to send _first years_ into the Forbidden Forest after curfew?! Don't tell me that Hagrid split you up your group because he is such a jolly good fellow," Severus hissed in aggravation.

"We weren't alone. Malfoy and I had Fang and the other group were Neville, Hermione, and Hagrid..." Harry protested weakly. "Besides it was on order from Professor McGonagall and we _had_ lost 150 house points. The other Gryffindors weren't exactly happy about it."

"Wait a second. You're not squeaky clean on the matter either, Severus. After all who else told the firsties that the Forbidden Forest is full of yummy candy?" Tom demanded in outrage.

"You did what?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"That was _one time_! On April's fools day! Is it my problem that some of them are so gullible as to believe it?! Besides I had made sure that they couldn't actually enter the forest because of a new protection ward. A ward which would send them back via the Hospital wing," Severus defended himself.

"Can we just agree that that forest really shouldn't be so close to the castle?" Harry huffed, somewhat put out that he hadn't had the most exciting adventures into that forest compared to his companions.

"It would be a start and it would help even more if Hagrid stopped _releasing_ his misunderstood friends into the forest after he has gotten tired of them," Severus agreed, irritated at the large man.

"At least that explains why its called the forbidden forest nowadays. During my time at Hogwarts it was commonly known as the Dark Forest or the Black Forest," Tom mused thoughtfully.

"The best solution would be sending Bella and McNair on a little trip deep into the forest. It would help Bella calm down and McNair would just be happy if he could maim or kill anything that he thinks might be a tough opponent," Severus suggested with an evil snicker as he cuddled Harry closer. Harry snorted in amusement but didn't comment further as he allowed the two older teens to cuddle him.

Three hours later their health had been checked and their regular paperwork was in the process of being sorted out as they dozed together with their pokemon and familiars. The news that their entire pokemon traveling escort was waiting outside for them had floored the three. They had also learned the terror of trying to escape Nurse Joy and her faithful Chansey.

"I think between Umbitch and Nurse Joy with her _Chansey_ I've been traumatized to the point of being scared of nearly anything pink and supposedly harmless," Harry said with a shiver. His Growlithe and Vulpix had cuddled against him, mirrored by Severus' Zigzagoon and Nagini with their humans as a human sized Hedwig faithfully guarded the door.

" _That_ was almost worse than Poppy and Minerva on a tear... almost," Severus shivered, cuddling his Zigzagoon close.

"I remember them both from school... Just be glad they didn't attend alongside the _Black_ sisters, who I _know_ you had to deal with. If the five of them team up and actually _find_ us..." Tom shivered in fear. He could stand up to them when he needed to or felt that he was completely in the right but those five had _reputations_.

"I well remember _that_ scenario from my _nightmares_ ," Severus snarked, cuddling Zigzagoon even closer.

"Was it really so bad, Severus?" Tom asked. "I mean, Lucius mentioned that you had to spend a few weeks after your fifth year under the special care of Narcissa, Bella, and Andromeda. So you would know first hand how bad at least those three are."

Severus paled at the memory and buried his face into the soft fur of his Zigzagoon.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to remember those events," Tom apologized sincerely.

Tom blushed fiercely as he remembered basic manners and ways _not_ to emotionally hurt his friends and allies. His tactless question was more fitting for demanding vital war information as the Dark Lord than as simply Tom, Severus' friend and hopefully future bondmate in a triad with Harry... God was the suppressed bond already trying to take effect?! He would _not_ scare them away, _dammit_! He would suffer blue balls for a decade or more before risking _that_.

" _Never_ mention that again!" Severus hissed before quickly reburying his face in his pokemon's fur as he shivered.

"At least we don't have anything dripping blood that we have to clean up. It was always one of the more difficult things to do, cleaning up the blood while still bleeding," Harry commented, completely unaware of just how disturbing his words were.

Tom and Severus immediately focused on how _disconnected_ their imp seemed to be. They both wondered if they should be doing something to help him but unable to decide _what_ would help. In the end they cuddled with Harry, offering him silent comfort... both were unused to dealing with their emotions so openly. Both of their methods, bottling them up with Occlumency (Severus) or lashing out in anger (Tom), wouldn't help their imp in the least.

"Bella wanted to emasculate the idiots. It was hard to keep her from setting some of the more dangerous plans into motion but neither of us wanted to visit her in Azkaban..." Severus murmured. He was finally answering Tom's question more than an hour later even if he was answering somewhat obliquely.

"And what was their solution? What horrors did the Sisters Black set upon the Marauders for trying to kill you and landing you in their tender care?" Tom asked quietly.

"First of all those were two separate incidents and secondly... they found out about both as well as Dumbledore's binding in regards to Lupin nearly eating me while treating me for the near drowning. Bella and Cissy convinced Andromeda to write a letter with a special potion infused quill and tailored it to Sirius. Whenever he thought about Potter he would get hard and wouldn't be able to get release unless he hugged his aunt, their mother," Severus smirked evilly. The sight of near constant blue balls until the mutt had reluctantly given his aunt a hug at the train station on the way home had been _priceless_.

Tom snickered, imagining the horror from Sirius as he couldn't get his erection to go down no matter what and then later discovering that it was because hugging his aunt was the release trigger. It must have scarred the young wizard terribly and given his cousins, the Black Sisters, a laugh.

"Is that why I didn't know about being related as a Potter to anyone but Aunt Petunia until I saw the family tapestry at headquarters?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus paled drastically as he remembered the Family tapestry and who else held a copy.

"Tom, we may have a problem. The tapestry would show our _new names_ and you know how viciously Cissy guards it," Severus warned his former master.

"Could she scry for us with our new names?" Tom inquired worriedly.

Severus only nodded silently as Harry looked at the pair of them in confusion.

"Crap, please tell me that you have worked out the problems with emergency portkey tattoos..." Tom begged, much to Harry's amusement.

"I'm working on it. It's not exactly simple even if I didn't have to dodge the old coot on a regular basis and save our imp's foolish neck regularly at that school," Severus growled.

"How long do we have?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Two months, _if_ we are _extremely_ lucky and someone distracts Bella and Cissy at the same time. The last I had heard they still hadn't reconciled with Andi, otherwise we would have already been doomed," Severus answered seriously.

" _This_ will be more than enough to draw them back together," Tom winced.

"They will drag us on their shopping sprees without any mercy, Tom. Not to mention if they should ever get their hands on our medical files..." Severus hissed warningly.

"Unplottable home under fidelius? With Nagini as secret keeper?" Tom suggested at once.

"Absolutely, and use Harry's owl as the second secret keeper or one of our natural born pokemon. Better safe than sorry," the Potions Master agreed, completely serious.

"Do any of them have access to the townhouse?" Tom asked warily, remembering that the family tapestry got automatically updated _everywhere_.

"Anyone who was in the order as well as Poppy as the mediwitch... Oh, crap! We're _doomed_!" Severus groaned miserably.

Hedwig finally figured out what the heck the pair was moaning about and started cackling, giving hoots of laughter that echoed all around their hospital floor.

"Its not funny!" Severus hissed acting paranoid that the five women under discussion would show up instantly and kidnap the three of them for _proper_ healing and _shopping_.

{Yes, it is,} Hedwig disagreed firmly. {Whether you chicks want it or not you will be watched over jealously by us and any proper female with eyes to see. This includes tending to your wounds and to your grooming if you prove unable or unwilling to do it yourself. Clothes - false skin coverings - are a part of human grooming.}

Tom had already opened his mouth to add a sixth name to the list, but Severus stopped him, coldly hissing out his threat. "Don't you dare to curse us with more ideas for the females... and don't add _her_ name to the list!"

Tom shut his mouth audibly, nodding in agreement and looked like misery on legs.

Harry looked at them curiously, unable to think of another woman who might fit the so-called list except for possibly Molly Weasley. In point of fact while both older wizards acknowledged the danger Molly possibly presented either in battle or when one of her children was at risk they had actually been referring to Pomona Sprout. The Head of Hufflepuff proved kind enough most of the time but when it came to battle she fully represented the fierceness of a mother badger defending her den against a venomous snake. To the two dark wizards Molly was little better than a rapist for her liberal use of love potions on Arthur and thus viewed more with contempt than anything else.

"So someone is looking for us even with the very public way Mew kidnapped us to another world? Aside from Dumbledore?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, but that isn't really the problem," Severus agreed with a wince. "The problem is that the witches we were discussing have between them enough skill, knowledge, and raw power to _find_ us before punishing us for worrying them. The punishment won't actually be harmful or damaging but it will likely be humiliating or at least somewhat embarrassing unless they settle for simply being relieved at having access to us again."

Harry just looked clueless. Not many people genuinely _cared_ if he was missing, discounting the Boy-Who-Lived icon loving idiots. Finding out during the health exam that he wasn't even really Harry Potter had been something of a relief. Their quiet explanation for his new name had made him _happy_. The discovery that his birth parents had still been searching for him relentlessly nearly 16 years after he had been stolen at 6 months old had been heartwarming. He wasn't sure about how to deal with Bellatrix for his mother and for the Lestrange brothers to be his father and Uncle respectively but he could deal with that later.

"You'll find out when they get their hands on us again," Tom said gently. He knew how Harry felt since the first time his friends (who he had refused to consider more than followers for the longest time) had forced him to rest had confused him just as badly.

"Its not actually something to be worried over but the open fussing can be embarrassing," Severus explained carefully. He had seen only the Weasley twins, the Lovegood girl, and the Longbottom boy try to show such care to their imp. Unfortunately, Granger and her partners in crime the youngest Weasleys had often kept everyone else away from him. The isolation had become concerning but Severus was banned from doing anything to help.

"Moving away from the female fussing we will undoubtedly be subjected to at some point I am rather glad that our paperwork and getting out of the hospital will happen in the morning. I don't like leaving any of the pokemon that have chosen us or our familiars vulnerable to random passing trainers," Tom said firmly. He just as firmly ignored the plotting snickers of both Nagini and Hedwig as he continued to speak. "I will be happier once they are safely _caught_ so that no one can legally take them away from us on a whim."

"The basic training and type books they left us to read were kinda interesting though," Harry pointed out almost shyly. "I think, that grey dog, the... Poochyena? really liked you or at least was warming up to you."

{He was very insistent on investigating your human,} Growlithe told Nagini dryly. Nagini just looked smug as the humans ignored them in favor of their discussion.

"Yes, they were interesting and yes the Poochyena was watching him carefully. We can ask about more of the books and the like during the Apprenticeship with Gym Leader Sabrina," Severus agreed, absentmindedly cuddling his Zigzagoon. "I am, though, more interested in the various potions and the like."

"You are a genius potions master. _Of course you're interested_! It _is_ your field after all, even if you will need to learn a completely new rage of tools, ingredients, and possibly methods. I have no doubt that we will be looking into ingredient gathering with you at some point if only so that you can experiment a bit," Tom snickered. He refused to get his hopes up about having any Pokemon familiars beyond Nagini. Harry silently nodded his agreement to Tom's assessment even as Severus pouted a bit at the gentle teasing.

{Chicks, when we leave this place you will need to formalize your familiar bonds again," Hedwig put in mildly. She had never done that with her Harry-chick even if an adoption parenting bond had spontaneously formed when they first met. It was something she planned to rectify properly now that he might have found proper mates in these two wizards.

The adoption bond had been a bit of a puzzle for Hedwig. This was especially true with it starting at such strength. That is it had been a puzzle until she had met the _Dursleys_ , at which point she could only wish it was stronger. If it had been strong enough she could have taken enough control of her chick's magic to turn him into another owl or at least his animagus form and gotten them both away. It was rare but accepted by many among the magical beings and creatures that claiming a wizarding child in such a way would have made her his mother in the eyes of all known magical law. Lady Magic would have granted both of them the form of the other and they would have become a formally recognized form of shifters even as their blood was magically mixed. They would have been both wizard and owl or at least creature.

Hedwig was still a giant snowy owl and could now tell that she had been given a number of options to transform into rather than simply being shoved into a new form. Equally, she knew that she could only hold this in-between state for so long before formalizing it into a new pokemon. Something which could only be done with help from a Legendary pokemon such as Mew or Mewtwo.

While Hedwig was musing on what form she could finish shifting into Severus was re-examining the fruit left for their pokemon by Nurse Joy and the terrifying Chansey. Something clicked in the man-turned-teen's mind causing Severus to smirk as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How could I have missed this? I have seen these fruits before, the Lovegoods grow them in their orchards," their Potion Master murmured in amazement.

"Are you certain, Severus?" Tom asked in surprise. Something from this world being grown in their home world?

"Absolutely. I had been wandering around in my animagus form and pounced on Xenophilius Lovegood before the wards on the property forced me to change back. He had even called me a strange name, something starting with a P. Don't ask me what he called me. I honestly don't remember," Severus replied, lost in somewhat fond memory of that day.

"Xenophilius always was _eccentric_ ," Tom agreed thoughtfully. "If I remember it correctly, there was rumors about an adoption and he had collaborated quite often with Newt Scamander. His wife, Pandora, was known for her vast knowledge in charms and spells, especially as a professional spellcrafter. Her death hit him fairly hard. The poor sod never stopped grieving her."

> _** Flashback ** _
> 
> _Severus had decided during the summer break of 1985 to use his new animagus-form to go exploring the countryside. It hadn't been easy to convince the old coot that he deserved a small reprieve but he had been lucky with his arguments. To be honest Ottery St. Catchpole didn't seem to have a lot in common with a wizarding village. Instead, it reminded him rather of a sleepy hamlet. He wasn't even that far away from the home of the Weasleys, bigger Dumbledore supporters he had never seen. Molly, specifically, though gave him the creeps. She could act as motherly as she wanted something was off. Arthur always had this strange look in his eyes. If Severus didn't know better he would consider it signs of overdosing on a love potion, but surely a Gryffindor wouldn't stoop so low... or would she?_
> 
> _Upon reaching the orchards of the Lovegood estate Severus dismissed his troubling musing over dangerous Gryffindors. He couldn't explain really it but as soon as he crossed the border and tried to playfully pounce on the plant next to the wizard he had been flung through the air. He had landed in an ungraciously heap on the ground back in his human body far away from his starting or intended ending point. As if he had been summoned, Xenophilius Lovegood appeared on the scene, a bowl with strange fruits in his hands._
> 
> _"Oh my, a Pokemon-boy!" the Journalist murmured as he crouched down non-threateningly beside the embarrassed and confused Potions Master._
> 
> _Before Severus could say something the eccentric wizard had chosen one of the unusual fruits and hand fed it to him. Against his better judgement Severus didn't even try to resist eating it. Once he had tasted the thing he found himself mewling quietly as he opened his mouth obediently for the next fruit._
> 
> _"Good boy, don't worry, nobody will learn your secret from me. You will be my special friend, my Pokemon-boy," the older wizard smiled kindly. "Unfortunately I can't keep you, pokemon like you should be free no matter what my stupid twin brother thinks about it. Oh, look at that, you are even capable of carrying young! They could even be pokemon or human. How unusual. Don't worry, I won't tell, you're safe here. You have to be very careful outside my home. There are many bad wizards and witches who would only harm you, my precious pokemon boy."_
> 
> _** End Flashback ** _

  
"I remember now. He called me a Pokemon-boy," Severus mused, fondly looking over the big yellow Sitrus Berry in his hand.

The sound of a dropped metal tray from the doorway had the wizards on the defensive as they immediately moved to cover each other and the pokemon moved to defend them. Nurse Joy didn't move beyond watching the pokemon line up to fiercely protect their humans as she processed the news that at least one of her patients was a _Pokemon-boy_ of all things.

After thinking about it for a good ten minutes as her patients warily watched her pick up the tray and things she had dropped she really couldn't see why it wouldn't make sense. They were confirmed to be from another world with innate magical powers not unlike pokemon powers and moves. As their first doctor in this world it was something she had to be told of in case of unusual problems or biology. Deciding it really wasn't all that strange, simply unexpected, she stood and regarded the room of pokemon and humans calmly.

"I'll need to examine your pokemon form before I can release you. If either of your companions have an alternate form I will need to check their health in that form as well," Nurse Joy told them bluntly.

"You're not going to call him a monster or try to take him away somewhere?" Harry asked warily.

"Heavens, no! Being a Pokemon-boy or a Pokemon-girl doesn't make you any less human. The only reason it gets marked on your paperwork is due to medical and safety issues. Any Pokemon-boy or girl captured as a pokemon can not be legally kept as one because they are a human in their own right and slavery is most certainly illegal. Their capturing pokeballs are designed to shatter the moment they are released if human DNA is detected, indicating a Pokemon-boy or girl. They are often well paid as translators or breeders. Some choose to breed more traditionally with pokemon to pokemon while others choose to take advantage of their personal ability to carry the young of any species and act as a surrogate. Judging from what I know of you young man I doubt you'll choose to have a baby of any species with anyone other than a dedicated significant other. Translating for pokemon though is the most common _odd job_ that most Pokemon-boys and girls do. Personal pokemon breeding by a Pokemon-person rather than standard breeding, while possible, is actually fairly rare. Something I find completely understandable," Nurse Joy told them promptly. The extra info had been so they wouldn't react poorly to randomly coming across the events and practices elsewhere.

"Would Severus be in danger?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Not if we deal with it quickly. As long as the paperwork isn't up to date some of the more ruthless organizations will try to get your companion into their hands be it for experiments, breeding, or to have him as a part of their personal collection. There were even rumors about secret newly designed pokeballs which should only capture Pokemon-boys and Pokemon-girls. As I said before the standard version would shatter after the first release or sometimes on impact. The scan is necessary to figure out which methods work best to keep your friend healthy and safe. Some of our fruits and foods have rather spectacular side-effects on Pokemon-boys," Nurse Joy explained. "The reason the standard ones retain the first capture ability rather than always shattering is that it has been used to save lives in the past in various scenarios and get the injured Pokemon-person to help. The immediate shatter upon release effect is to ensure their safety as well as the ability to escape and in case of accidental captures."

Severus refused to look up. He really couldn't stand hospitals or healers and now he needed to suffer their attentions _again_. Life wasn't fair.

"As far as I know neither of us have an alternate form but we do have the _potential_ for one," Tom said, indicating himself and Harry.

"I'll mark it on your paperwork then. You'll need to be examined by one of my sisters or cousins upon achieving the pokemon form but that's fairly simple and all Nurse Joys as well as all Officer Jennys will be willing to help you. Both of our clans have something similar, all the women are very nearly identical and are generally either Nurse Joys or Officer Jennys. It can be a bit of a strain at times. Thankfully for you we take family secrets like this seriously," Nurse Joy told them seriously. "Our calling is to protect both people and pokemon either with law enforcement or through healing."

Severus grudgingly transformed back into his panther form and the light of recognition combined with the light of understanding lit within Nurse Joy's eyes.

"Go on, Severus. It's only a small scan," Tom said softly as he tried to convince the Potions Master.

Growling and hissing the panther refused to obey.

"Really, now you are just trying to be difficult. Do I really need to spank you again, Sev? Before putting you back on a leash?" Tom asked, miffed.

Severus growled but didn't refuse the hug from their imp before grudgingly walking over to Nurse Joy for another _unwanted_ medical examination.

"Don't worry, once we're done you can help me check your friends again," Nurse Joy soothed as she checked him over carefully. 

Severus made a slightly less disgruntled noise but started eyeing his fellow wizards. However, his glare promised retribution and made the duo shiver. Severus had _always_ been fairly creative with his revenge if you landed on his bad side and this time wouldn't be an exception.

"Beautiful... As I thought, mature enough for being bred or even carrying his own children. I see signs of malnourishment, old scarring, and badly healed bones. I will give you the prescription for contraceptives and a special nutrition regiment which should stop the decline of your health any further and will eventually improve it a bit. There, we're almost done. It is tradition that we mark any new Pokemon-boys and Pokemon-girls with a little golden earring. Which ear would you like it in?" Nurse Joy inquired.

Grudgingly, Severus presented his right ear and it got pierced at once as the simple gold ring was placed. The scan was almost over. Afterwards both of his fellow wizards were fair game.

"Why, exactly, did you put him on a leash?" asked Nurse Joy in a dangerously calm voice as she finished up her check.

"Because he was being an idiot and wouldn't change back to human form so that we could actually _talk_ ," Tom told her promptly. "If he had really wanted to he could have gotten away and there were other reasons to keep him from wandering off where he could get himself killed. I used it to drag him back to camp and made him stop avoiding an important conversation but that's about it. Anything else is personal between us."

"He didn't hurt him," Harry confirmed quietly. He badly wanted to try and cuddle with the panther, knowing who was inside the skin. Not wanting to get clawed or skinned himself Harry instead contented himself with cuddling his two small furry fire types, Vulpix and Growlithe.

"Severus had been magically bound to an old enemy of ours against his will. It had been done using an enslavement bond, something which frequently hurt him a great deal. As usual he didn't say a single word about it and suffered in silence. If the old man had found us again with the bond still intact he would have forced Severus back to his side, willingly or not, by threatening either myself or our imp," Tom replied calmly. He wasn't upset by the accusatory tone but more glad that she cared about Severus enough to ask about his situation with them, no matter how aggravating and complicated it was to answer.

"Besides, Tom was spanked by Mew first after it dropped us off in this world," Harry added with laughter dancing in his eyes and voice.

"Severus tends to bottle up his emotions instead of talking about them. The leash spell and the spanking helped to ground him in the reality again, while showing him that we do still care about him," Tom concluded, firmly ignoring Harry's open laughter over his undignified punishment.

Severus, finally released from his exam, promptly pounced on Tom and dragged the teenage Dark Lord over to Nurse Joy for his own second check up in revenge to the happy sound of Harry's laughter.

"You will need to increase the number of Berries you eat to prevent further malnutrition but you don't yet need a specialized diet. A silver earring is for someone who can eventually gain a pokemon form but does not yet have one," Nurse Joy said with soft amusement at the end of Tom's second check up. Tom sighed in a long suffering tone and accepted the piercing in his left ear.

Directly afterwards Severus pounced on a still giggling Harry and bathed his face. Revenge would be his!

Nearly an hour later Severus purred worriedly and demanded to be petted as a way to help Harry to calm down after his own less than cheerful exam. A silver earring for his imp's right ear finished the torment for the moment, allowing Nurse Joy and her Chansey to leave the group alone again.

Harry's exam had raised a number of concerns and allowed his fellow wizards to get a good look at his scars. Like Severus he would need a special diet that was heavy on the Berries and especially nutritious foods such as milk, juice, various types of peanut butter and other nut butters as well as lots of dairy. He was so underweight that it plainly worried Nurse Joy for all that she didn't let Harry see it beyond careful probing questions over his eating choices.

Tom and Severus had their own set of scars but that didn't mean they had to like seeing the same thing and worse covering their imp's skin.

Severus even engaged the imp for a round or two of playful tussling on the floor in his panther form before he let him slip into a nest of blankets on the ground and transformed tiredly back. Severus knew that he really needed more sleep. As a result he snuggled under the covers with his Zigzagoon next to Harry. His eyes had barely dropped shut before everyone else promptly joined them in the nest of blankets on the floor. The scene would go down in adorable infamy among the Joy and Jenny clans as pictures were taken and hidden away before the group was released the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the vote levels do _not_ necessarily mean I picked the transformation with the most votes.  
>  #s - denotes votes for a shiny.  
> That said here are the rankings:
> 
> Hedwig's transformation list:
> 
> Pokemon - Type - Votes
> 
> Hoothoot - Normal/Flying  
> Noctowl - Normal/Flying - 2,1s  
> Pidgey - Normal/Flying  
> Pidgeotto - Normal/Flying  
> Pidgeot - Normal/Flying - 1  
> Skarmory - Steel/Flying - 2  
> Articuno - Ice/Flying - 9  
> Lugia - Psychic/Flying - 4  
> Latias - Dragon/Psychic - 2  
> Ho oh - Fire/Flying - 2  
> Togetic - Fairy/Flying - 1  
> Delibird - Ice/Flying  
> Wingull - Water/Flying  
> Dragonite - Dragon/Flying - 1  
> Altaria - Dragon/Flying - 1


	8. New Additions

The first thing Poochyena thought when he saw the shiny Abra was _You will be a perfect gift for my new human_ and carefully snuck close to the telepathic pokemon. The second thing he did was attack with BITE, forcing the Abra to flinch and nearly faint from the double damage inflicted by the dark type attack. Instead of letting go to attack again Poochyena used his firm grip to drag the small pokemon with him towards the hospital building and right up to the room where their special humans were sleeping.

{Try to teleport again and I will BITE you again. You are a gift for my special new human,} Poochyena said sharply, holding the Abra down with a paw when they got to the room.

[Why?] Abra asked telepathically. He was in pain from the BITE but couldn't teleport away yet because of his earlier flinch and the dragging trip to the room. The paw resting on top of him also meant that if he tried to teleport he would take the blasted dark type dog _with_ him when he left.

{You are special and he needs more than just me and his weird Seviper to help keep his two special humans safe. Even if you can't battle you can take his other humans away to somewhere safe if the bad old human shows up again. Your special colors just prove that you are perfect for me to give you too him,} Poochyena explained, unaware of his audience.

"~I am _not_ weird!~" Nagini protested petulantly, drawing the attention of the pair to the fact that everyone was awake and watching them.

[Troublesome,] Abra grumbled, easily seeing the building argument between the two.

"Where is Zigzagoon?" Severus asked worriedly, noticing his pokemon's absence now that he was more awake.

Before anyone could answer after a quick look around the room Zigzagoon wandered into the room carrying an Eevee by the scruff of the neck as if it were a puppy or a kit. Zigzagoon promptly walked over to Severus and put the Eevee in his human's lap, smugly pleased with himself.

"And what, exactly, is this about? Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you?" Severus scolded his pokemon as his gentle hands examined the fox kit in his lap, checking for injuries. While obviously weakened the Eevee didn't look badly hurt, just a little worn around the edges from the obvious scuffle it had gotten into.

{Eevee are prized by humans and I know you need more of us so I got him for you as a gift!} Zigzagoon said proudly, puffing up his chest as he sat smugly in front of his human.

{Did you copy me?!} Poochyena demanded aggressively, still pinning the Abra down.

{Uh, no? Our humans don't have pokeballs yet and you already picked the red-eyed one. I saw you sneaking in more than once to check on him. I only thought to give my human the Eevee because it isn't often they get seen by humans even if they like living in human areas. I figured if my human didn't want an Eevee he could cuddle it a bit and let it go. I like cuddles but he needs at least another pokemon to fight while he cuddles in case someone attacks,} Zigzagoon explained his logic.

Without second-guessing himself Severus summoned a few of the Berries for his new pokemon as well as for himself as he carefully looked Eevee over. The Eevee enjoyed his new human and the yummy fruits as he purred louder.

Severus' Zigzagoon had mostly used the night to figure out a way to could cheer up his new master. He marveled at the revelation that his Severus was a _Pokemon-boy_! As a young Zigzagoon, like many young pokemon, he had heard tales from the older ones, rumors about Pokemon-boys and Pokemon-girls, but nobody he knew had ever actually _seen_ them.

To make everything even better, he had noticed a young Eevee nearby through the hospital room window. Normally it was practically impossible to met a wild one in the city but he just _knew_ that this would be a good pokemon for his master. It could help to calm him down and to cuddle with him, something that Zigzagoon enjoyed immensely. It was quite easy for a curious pokemon like him to sneak out of the hospital and to the little park next door where he had seen it.

A short fight ensued only for him to quickly win against the Eevee. Grabbing it by its scruff the young Zigzagoon had carefully carried it into the hospital and back to the room where his human, the other pokemon, and their humans were still asleep. He had planned to drop the young Eevee on Severus' chest while he was still half asleep so that the Eevee could get used to his Severus under peaceful circumstances and his unique scent. That hadn't happened so he had done the next best thing.

Purring happily, his mission successful, Zigzagoon snuggled smugly at his human's side and happily watched the Eevee practically fall in love with the gentle heart of his human. He couldn't wait to find more pokemon for his good master. He needed to become stronger. He planned that the next time the old man who had hurt _his_ human and his companions appeared he would be prepared to take the threat _down hard_.

{Alright, so I wouldn't have believed you,} the Eevee admitted as he snuggled against his gentle trainer, bringing Zigzagoon's mind back to reality. {You can bring me up to date later on our trainer.}

{Good, now you two need to know certain things about our three humans,} Zigzagoon said, satisfied before starting off on the tale of how their group had come across the three wizards.

Over the next hour or two the humans ate and got ready to leave while they tried not to blush as the pokemon gossiped and got everyone up to speed. Once the situation had been properly explained to both Eevee and Abra, with the occasional embarrassing story from the two familiars, they were both firmly on board.

[We need to get another Abra or two or some Ghost types for this group,] Abra complained. [In a pinch I might be able to teleport all three of them away if I have to but it would be better if I were evolved to Kadabra for that. They need pokemon who can hold off any attack.]

{I know,} Hedwig agreed somewhat grumpily. {These three chicks need powerful minders.}

"Oi!" Harry protested even as Tom and Severus glared their own reproachful disagreement.

{We could always petition the Unknown or some of the Legendary Council for further aid in protecting them,} Vulpix suggested thoughtfully, ignoring the offense of their humans for the moment. {Although, taking them to the Ninetales Council for magic training might also be a good idea. There are places they will go that we can't follow for whatever reason. Then too that old evil one will try to separate them from us once he understands that they belong to us now. They need to be able to defend themselves at least a little bit}

{Pokemon-boys and girls can use the same moves that the pokemon who's form they take can use,} Eevee said softly.

{Severus has a form like a Persian but he isn't a Persian. Neither Tom nor Harry have their forms yet,} Zigzagoon put in.

"~My Tom will be powerful!~" Nagini declared eagerly.

{Maybe but he has to unlock his Poke-form first before he can learn to use it properly,} Vulpix pointed out softly.

{We need a fighting pokemon that they can practice and spar with,} Poochyena pointed out. {Even with their stange moves and Psychic powers and magic they need to be able to move and fall right. Humans are more fragile than pokemon and if they fall wrong or land wrong they can be badly hurt.}

"~Really?~" Nagini asked intrigued. She hadn't known that her new pokemon form was vastly more durable than her enhanced first serpent form.

{Its part of why special humans and trainers are fiercely guarded by their pokemon teams unless they hurt their pokemon, training accidents and battles not withstanding. Abuse is something all newly captured pokemon must fear as is the knowledge that they may be traded, sold, or stolen away as if they were mindless beasts to be ordered and hurt on a whim. This is on top of suddenly being taken away from their homes and families that they have in their lives. Its a completely new start which is sometimes scary and sorrowful for what was left behind or completely happy with the new adventure and life. All of this is also part of why trainers that treat us as fellow humans and true partners are so valued. A bond sometimes develops with the best of them so that true communication is accomplished in many forms. In some cases it allows the partner to feel the other's pain or emotions,} Growlithe explained patiently. {Pokemon are not only more durable but heal faster than their humans. Most pokemon are very aware of this and guard their humans, if they have one, very carefully. Even bad humans can help a pokemon get stronger so its rare that a pokemon is willing to abandon their human even with some mistreatment.}

"And we can actually ask," Harry concluded with understanding.

{Exactly. Other humans can ask too but they can't talk with us the way you three can,} Zigzagoon agreed, happy that they understood what Growlithe had been getting at.

"Hey Severus? If Dumbledore is still under Mew's truth binding how true could his story about you have been?" Harry asked tentatively as they waited on their release papers and on Gym Leader Sabrina. "I realize that if he found a way around the binding he can lie out of his arse all he likes."

"My grandparents on my father's side died in a car crash so I assume that's who he was referring to when he said my parents and simply spoke as if I was my father. As for being his nephew... its possible that he blood adopted one of my parents as a sibling at some point to maintain better control over me. He also could have unofficially adopted one of them or used a different adoption type and ritual to avoid sharing bloodlines to the same effect, legally and magically. I wasn't exactly discrete about my skills and many of my talents in school just as most children aren't," Severus said slowly, cautiously feeling his way through the possibilities. "The only other alternative I can think of is that one of my grandparents or great grandparents was actually a squib sibling of his that was disowned, thrown out, left for the muggle world for whatever reason. They might even have taken up a new name in the muggle world which would explain the surname Snape. It would literally make him family but I doubt it with how he's tried to sexually assault me for all the various pureblood inbreeding that has traditionally occurred in the wizarding world. Dumbledore never struck me as someone who would be willing to sleep with his sibling or close cousin to keep the blood _pure_."

"Damn," Tom cursed softly. "To know for sure we would have to ask Dumbledore."

"Then it is quite a good thing that your actual guardians and I worked out your apprenticeships. Once you have completed the apprenticeship you will not be minors on a pokemon journey but full legal adults. Until then I am your legal guardian and no one can take you away without either due cause or unless I release you from the apprenticeship contract," Sabrina said, startling them as she entered the room with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy to either side.

"I am now very glad that I put a note in your files saying that Dumbledore was not only dangerous but that his previous guardianship of all of you and anyone else had been revoked. Gym Leader Sabrina's official declaration and presented evidence was more than enough for that," Officer Jenny informed them. "The obvious obsession he has with the three of you allowed me to issue you a special permit. You can carry up to 8 pokemon at a time instead of the usual 6 as long as at least one can act as emergency transport. If you want to carry 10 you have to fill out the extra paperwork to be listed as a deputy police officer or as other emergency personnel. This would require being linked with either the Pokemon League as a whole or a specific town and their specific resources as well as being under that group's authority."

"Thank you," Severus said softly, obviously grateful along with nods of agreement from Tom and Harry.

"We will be teleporting back to my Gym in the Kanto region then I will decide if we should push on to Pallet Town and have you meet Professor Oak or simply have you keep the Pokedex version from this region, Hoenn, for your paperwork that Officer Jenny is handing you now," Sabrina told them.

"If they get a pokedex from Professor Oak for the Kanto region they need to make sure he transfers all of the legal data between the two," Officer Jenny warned. "The pokedex is your legal ID, carries your special permissions, has your other legal details and authorizations, has a copy of your medical records for an emergency, and acts as your bank card. I have given you each some money. Pokemon Dollars or Pokedollars are the main currency and a portion of your money automatically gets transferred to your opponent when you loose a pokemon battle against other trainers on the road. There are other ways to earn money such as odd jobs and some places will hire traveling trainers on an ad hoc basis. Some things can simply be found wandering around and sold or traded for various amounts of Pokedollars."

"Thank you for telling us," Harry thanked her politely as they each accepted their pokedex.

"I'm just glad I was able to help. You three take care now," Officer Jenny said cheerfully, leaving them with the nurse and their new guardian.

"Here is the list of things you need to eat in certain quantities per certain time period to get back up to full health. Some Berries need to become a permanent part of your diet since you are either fully realized Pokemon-boys or potential ones that don't yet have your pokemon form. I'll leave you alone to escape my clutches," Nurse Joy told them handing copies to each of them and to Sabrina as their guardian. Her little joke preceded a slight bow and her exit from the room, leaving them alone with Sabrina.

"I paid for your hospital stay. Here are the pokeballs you need for your pokemon and several extra," Sabrina told them as she handed out ten pokeball to each of them. She had been unaware of them receiving the special permit to increase their pokemon limit until Officer Jenny had told them about it but she was glad. These young men would need stout and loyal companions in their pokemon. Towards helping them to that end she planned to have them battle in her gym frequently both against her students and against those wishing to challenge for her Gym's badge. They would learn and grow stronger. Hopefully, she could talk them into challenging the league and traveling for their own Gym badges. The experience would do them good and help them escape the old man by simply not always being in one place.

"You know Mewtwo never answered my question about the bond to Severus that I stole from Dumbledore," Harry pointed out cautiously. "Do _you_ know what it turned into?"

"No, I do not. I only know that it hasn't finished settling yet and that it may become uncomfortable or even dangerous if it isn't settled within the next six months. The three of you know more about this than I do. Magic is not my specialty," Sabrina admitted, somewhat put out at not having an answer for them.

The trio nodded and proceeded to "capture" their pokemon. Hedwig remained un-captured due to still being mid-change and the uncertainty of how the pokeball might react to her. Sabrina released her Kadabra and they teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentative types list for the wizarding trio:
> 
> Harry: Fire/Normal/Flying/Psychic types  
> Tom: Dark/Dragon/Poison/Ghost/Psychic types  
> Severus: Grass/Poison/Dark/Ghost/Psychic types
> 
> Current Pokemon lists:
> 
> Harry:  
> Growlithe (lvl 12) - Bite, Ember, Roar  
> Vulpix (lvl 13) - Ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Quick Attack  
> Hedwig (whatever I change her into)
> 
> Tom:  
> Nagini - Seviper (lvl 22) - Bite, Poison Tail, Wrap, Lick  
> Poochyena (lvl 14) - Bite, Sand Attack, Howl, Tackle  
> Abra (lvl 8) - Teleport
> 
> Severus:  
> Zigzagoon (lvl 12) - Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Headbutt  
> Eevee (lvl) - 
> 
> ###############################
> 
> Please note that the vote levels do _not_ necessarily mean I picked the transformation with the most votes.  
>  #s - denotes votes for a shiny.  
> That said here are the rankings:
> 
> Hedwig's transformation list:
> 
> Pokemon - Type - Votes
> 
> Hoothoot - Normal/Flying - 1s  
> Noctowl - Normal/Flying - 2,2s  
> Pidgey - Normal/Flying  
> Pidgeotto - Normal/Flying  
> Pidgeot - Normal/Flying - 1  
> Skarmory - Steel/Flying - 2  
> Articuno - Ice/Flying - 15  
> Lugia - Psychic/Flying - 7  
> Latias - Dragon/Psychic - 4  
> Ho oh - Fire/Flying - 4  
> Togetic - Fairy/Flying - 1  
> Togakiss - Fairy/Flying - 1  
> Delibird - Ice/Flying  
> Wingull - Water/Flying  
> Dragonite - Dragon/Flying - 1  
> Altaria - Dragon/Flying - 1  
> Misdreavus - Ghost - 1


	9. Inside the Pokeball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the vote levels do _not_ necessarily mean I picked the transformation with the most votes.  
>  #s - denotes votes for a shiny.  
> That said here are the rankings:
> 
> Voting is now closed. Hedwig's new form has been decided.
> 
> Hedwig's transformation list:
> 
> Pokemon - Type - Votes
> 
> Hoothoot - Normal/Flying - 1s  
> Noctowl - Normal/Flying - 2,2s  
> Pidgey - Normal/Flying  
> Pidgeotto - Normal/Flying - 1s  
> Pidgeot - Normal/Flying - 1,1s  
> Skarmory - Steel/Flying - 2  
> Articuno - Ice/Flying - 17  
> Lugia - Psychic/Flying - 7  
> Latias - Dragon/Psychic - 5  
> Ho oh - Fire/Flying - 4  
> Togetic - Fairy/Flying - 1  
> Togakiss - Fairy/Flying - 2  
> Delibird - Ice/Flying  
> Wingull - Water/Flying  
> Dragonite - Dragon/Flying - 1  
> Altaria - Dragon/Flying - 2  
> Misdreavus - Ghost - 1
> 
> ###############################

Three months had passed as Harry, Severus, and Tom adjusted not only to this new world but to the new rules of being Psychic Pokemon trainers. Harry's birthday had been celebrated with the presentation of an amulet coin which tended to double the money won in a pokemon battle. He was 16 now, the age of consent in the UK. Finding out that in the pokemon world the age of consent was 13 (mirroring Japan according to Tom) had been a bit odd but Mewtwo had insisted they be told such things. In response to the birthday gift Harry decided both of his fellow wizards needed a gift from him to recognize their re-birth in this world of pokemon. Tom was slightly annoyed by the Pokeflute he was given until he realized how helpful it was in waking humans as much as pokemon. Severus though was absolutely _delighted_ to get a stock of revival herb to play with in his make shift potions lab.

Sabrina had waived the normal requirement of having a Psychic pokemon as a partner. A Psychic pokemon who would have helped them in working to understand and control their own abilities. This was don in recognition of their time at Hogwarts. She had, however, demanded that they learn to do all of their spellwork wandlessly to prevent them from being helpless ever again.

The end result of this demand of magical skill was that both Severus and Tom worked heavily with Harry on a daily basis. They each worked on a spell together in its various forms. There were six forms used per spell, three with a wand and three without a wand. In each case they would start with the wand movements done either with the wand or the hand combined with the spoken incantation. The next level kept the movements but removed the spoken incantation from the equation. The third and final level of wand or wandless technique for the spell was lack of verbal sound or visible movement to cast the spell. Sabrina had only demanded the first level of wandless competence but for some spells Tom, Severus, and even Harry demanded full mastery of themselves and their fellow wizards.

Tom had even offered to work with Harry on his Occlumency and Legilimency skills. Thanks to the link between them it was easier to help him create at least rudimentary shields and discover the original source of Severus' frustration in teaching Harry. To put it bluntly Dumbledore had screwed with both of them and Tom's mental attacks over the years through the scar had caused some damage to his natural defenses. Tom very sheepishly apologized to both of them as he helped Harry re-build his mental defenses.

The three of them eventually sat down together and talked about the different approaches for learning and using Occlumency, much to Severus' secret pleasure. Tom even admitted that his elite, the core of his inner circle, had learned that skill as preparation for the war against Dumbledore and his allies. Before his insanity had really set in Tom had only had a small group of followers who had been trained against torture of the Aurors and the DMLE. Training that had included repeated ambushes on the mind shields without any warning.

Severus felt the few remaining bonds flex before the third month at the Gym was up as the former enslavement bond sent fire into his belly in warning before it faded away. He had so hoped that the sex part of the bond had been overturned or at least delayed until he found a permanent partner. Then again he had to admit if only to himself that even with the potential of the soul bond and everything else his actions in eyeing up his fellow wizards were his own.

Severus knew, both instinctively and academically, that the magics in play might possibly demand he have sex but they wouldn't demand he have _feelings_ for anyone. The soul bond could manifest in other ways than a romantic partnership and its form was triggered by the human choices of those involved, so _it_ wasn't the cause. The new bond with Harry, stolen from Dumbledore, originally had no compulsion elements only control ones. Severus' only conclusion was that he was loosing his heart to these two and the magic of the bonds as well as his _own_ magic was responding to that.

Now the question was how to convince the pair to not only fuck him but to also seriously consider a proper relationship with _him_ of all people. Hopefully, if he succeeded with the first part, they wouldn't mind if he bottomed every time. Damn Dumbledore and his enslavement magics!

Severus was oblivious to the slow burning links of power building in the back of his mind as the changed enslavement bond added power and strength to the unconsummated soul bond. A soul bond that linked him to both of his fellow wizards and which had been suppressed by Dumbledore's magics. The patience of the soul bond as it waited for the three of get a clue that they were important to each other was very nearly gone. The soul bond would wait to see what changes the altered enslavement bond would cause before deciding if it needed to force the matter of the three wizards. The magic had waited for decades after all, it could wait a bit longer. Although, the waiting bond badly wanted to wash away the taint and uncertainty that Dumbledore had left on its three wizards.

Harry simply knew things from the stolen bond. He knew some of the terrible things that had been inflicted on Severus just as he now knew many of the possible plans Dumbledore had plotted. Plans that had been meant to be used against all three of them. From Tom's public torture and executions to Harry's enslavement alongside Severus if the Dursleys had managed to break him.

Harry even knew that the very _magic_ which had first gone into the foul binding hadn't wanted to be party to what Dumbledore was plotting and inflicting. This was part of why he knew that the magics currently binding the three kidnapped/stranded wizards would fight any further attempts to bond with Dumbledore or separate them. He could _feel_ the mangled magics seeping into their blood and bones. It was even leeching into their familiar bonds with not only Nagini and Hedwig but the forming ones connected to their pokemon.

Harry also knew that the other two would want to know all of this. They would want to try and stop the magic from moving forwards even if they couldn't fully end the existing links. The knowledge that any attempt from them to sever or stop the magics at this point would only bring pain and death kept him silent on the matter. It didn't, however, stop him from watching his fellow wizards with less than pure intent. His wet dreams demanded no less. Something which he found slightly mortifying but also something that he could tell _wasn't_ created by the magics involved.

Harry was also fairly certain that the three of them had started sharing dreams after the hospital visit. It was something that he wanted a little extra confirmation for before he started _using_ things from those dreams. If they weren't sharing dreams then he had some extra fantasies to file away in his skull. If they were, however, sharing dreams he had some very dastardly and devious plans to put into motion that might just snag him two powerful loving partners.

Tom on the other hand had watched both Severus and Harry closely. He had easily caught the quick glances and furtive looks aimed at the other two teen wizards from both emerald and onyx eyes. Tom thought of these looks with cunning as he plotted a way to get both into his bed, hopefully healing the damage Dumbledore had likely done along the way. Severus would probably have to be the one given primary control of their sex life at least at first. Tom would try to adhere to that even if the bonding magic required Severus to submit to them completely the first time. Unless Severus indicated otherwise Tom intended for him to have as much choice as possible in the matter.

Then came the day that Hedwig kidnapped her three human chicks...

Hedwig waited, lurking in the shadows, just out of sight of any who would walk down the hallway. A gleam shone in her eye as she patiently hunted her prey. It was time to make her chosen new form known and allow the change to sweep over her.

The idea that her human chicks could carry all of their familiars and pokemon in little sleeping egg balls/doorways had Hedwig chuckling and stealing a few to act as eggs for her chicks. She would "capture" each human-chick and take them to her nest so that they might witness the glory of her chosen form in this new world. Then she would promptly check them with her new senses and ensure that they were well before demanding cuddles. After all if _she_ was going to suffer allowing an egg-door to link her to her Harry-chick _they_ could stand to experience it as well. The strong Sabrina one had heartily agreed and had laughed at the joke, aiding Hedwig in obtaining proper egg-doors for this task.

Apparently, only very special egg balls were doorways such as those linked to a pokemon Professor's lab or a Daycare while most were simply sleeping stasis eggs. The ones Hedwig would be using linked to a special pocket realm keyed only to the few balls that Hedwig would be using for her chicks. Once her chicks were released their balls would shatter and the connected realm would dissolve. The remaining balls would default to stasis storage and later be re-programed as someone's standard pokeball.

The first of her chicks to walk past her ambush site was Tom. His danger sense _almost_ saved him from capture in the egg-door by the oversized Snowy Owl. The teenage Dark Lord had turned quickly when something told him something had been thrown at his back but Hedwig, the more experienced hunter, had prevailed!

Harry was the next one to come past her ambush. Hedwig knew that a different tactic was needed here. Damn the Dursleys for hurting her chick so!

A cheerful chirrup from Hedwig drew Harry's attention and a demanding coo insisted on a cuddle. Harry's face lit up as he obligingly approached, burying his face in her chest feathers. The look of shock that he gave the pokeball when it made its self known as it bounced against his leg had her viewing the newly captured wizard in his pokeball with satisfaction.

Severus was her final target and yet again the owl knew she would have to change tactics. This was a fellow hunter dancing in between shadows and night to strike at prey with power and strength! Cunning for even a cat this opponent would be one of the greater challenges that Hedwig faced in her life.

"Hedwig have you seen Tom? Or Harry?" Severus asked curiously as she wandered casually into the dinning room set to house the entire Gym staff and their pokemon.

{I saw them both earlier,} Hedwig told him cheerfully. Something about her demeanor or the mad glint of triumph in her eyes must have given her away because he almost immediately started eying her as if she were the Weasley twins set to cause massive mischief right before a school feast.

"Hedwig?" Severus asked warily.

The first thrown pokeball nearly caught him due to simple shock. Severus woke up to the danger in time to dodge right with a snarl of indignant fury where the second ball nearly got him as he dove under the table, abandoning his meal. Hedwig made a mental note to get food for her chicks to eat before she let them out in the nest even as her sharp eyes followed Severus' shadow along the floor. Tracking the man's movement along under and behind the table Hedwig carefully calculated the angle the pokeball would need to bounce off of to get her target. She finally mentally shrugged and rolled it to intercept the teen as he tried to bolt from behind the table, catching him within her pokeball. Sabrina had levitated the ball the last foot or so at a higher speed to help catch him off guard.

"Well done," Sabrina smiled happily as she handed over the last wizard inside his pokeball. "I will send up a picnic for the three of them in a moment. Have you decided on your new form?"

{A small version of Lugia,} Hedwig told her smugly.

Leaving the stunned Gym staff behind to their meal Hedwig headed for her nest, three captive wizards firmly in her grasp.

Severus cursed as he tumbled through whatever dimensional doorway the pokeball linked too. As he landed the former spy took a quick look around only to discover Tom and Harry nearby. What concerned him more than their capture though was the way Tom was ineffectually trying to comfort Harry for some strange reason. Harry, Severus could see, was in a ball on the ground of this strange place perfectly positioned to protect his vital spot form any incoming blows. This did not bode well.

"I'm better at offense, or at least combat, than comforting," Tom muttered helplessly to Severus as the dark teen cautious made his way over to the pair.

Severus sighed in response and shifted into his panther form, presuming it would be less intimidating to Harry in his current state. The teenage spy was grimly proven right as Harry almost immediately wrapped his arms around the large cat and buried his face in the dark fur.

Tom swore softly as he realized what had been going on. Harry had been experiencing a form of flashback. Judging by how Harry hadn't flinched from the nearness of the two wizards he still had some awareness, and trust, of his surroundings. 

All three wizards knew from grim experience that flashbacks came in various forms and intensities. Severus personally thought that the most dangerous flashbacks fully engulfed all the senses but didn't go so far as to send the victim into a catatonic state even if only temporarily. After all if the mind had shut down all movement in favor of reliving the trauma in full the body can't move its self into danger or inflict self harm while the mind is unaware.

Flashbacks were not the only danger for the three of them but also equally violent nightmares alongside the broken magical bonds posed a risk. Even using strong wards and silencing spells at night to keep his old demons at bay and away from his fellow wizards Severus knew he couldn't keep such barriers up indefinitely. Eventually he would break and only Harry and Tom would be able to put him back together again. The magical bonds that Harry had broken were an even bigger risk left untamed by someone Severus trusted for they had taken on the same viciousness that had marked his enslavement to Dumbledore.

Tom broke into Severus' line of thought with a thoughtful murmur.

"Why would Hedwig do this to us? Does she honestly not know what this is doing to Harry?" Tom hissed dangerously, eyes narrowed in anger. "Is she simply bored? Is she upset by our new life for some reason?"

Severus huffed and started cuddling back with their imp, nudging Harry into position slightly underneath him and between his front paws. Nuzzling at Harry's slightly damp face told Severus that their imp was silently crying. That blasted bird was in for some serious punishment once they got out and Sabrina was in for quite the tongue lashing.

Severus remembered their first talk with Sabrina in the hospital after finding out that he was a _rare_ Pokemon-boy. Since he wanted to focus his whole attention on their imp he shoved the memory of her commenting on Dumbledore's obvious obsession with them into Tom's mind. He had much more important things to do than fret over Dumbledore having possibly captured them, like washing Harry's face as he purred loudly and comforted their imp in the face of his flashback. Until the old goat actually showed his face Severus planned to work on the assumption that Hedwig and Sabrina were still acting under their own will power and playing some sort of prank. Something which he wasn't pleased with considering Harry's reaction but was far better than the thought that Dumbledore was controlling the two and had used them to capture the three of them.

Harry recovered from his flashback slowly, the rough cat tongue in his face helped immensely as he recognized Severus in his panther form. Looking around he saw an angrily glaring and muttering Tom. A Tom who was walking circles around them, as if guarding them.

Still shaken, Harry didn't realize what was happening until after the remnants of the slave bonds overwhelmed him. He suddenly pounced on the surprised panther and spiked his magic, forcing the other wizard to change back. Pinning Severus to the ground, his emerald eyes glowed eerily as he growled " _Mine_ " and kissed the teenage spy near senseless.

Severus gasped, opening his mouth and submitting to the unexpected assault. An action that was quickly exploited by Harry to explore Severus' mouth with his own tongue and dominate their kiss. A deep bone shaking purr started building in the black clad chest as he too felt the soul bond activating alongside the tattered remains of the slave bond. On his end there was no blinding pain as there had been when Dumbledore had tried this. Severus also instinctively knew that he could shove Harry off of him and stalk away without consequences from Harry or Tom. They would respect his choice and fight to let him keep it. He also knew that even if the magic hadn't been drawing him to the other two He _wanted_ this.

"That's enough," Tom ordered as he tried to drag Harry off of Severus. Severus' near immediate keening of loss stopped him only for Harry to take advantage again and pull Tom down next to him. As a result they both found themselves pinning Severus down as he made quiet pleading sounds.

"You don't want me to do this," Tom said softly, his voice rough with suppressed emotion.

"Mine," Harry said firmly, eying his fellow wizard warily as he tried to cuddle Severus close. Severus' grip though wouldn't let either of them go.

"If this goes forwards... I won't be letting either of you go. I will claim you both and fuck that knowledge into the pair of you until you understand that. I will eventually get you both with child and I won't hold back. Do you understand?" Tom demanded.

"If I allow the slave bond to reform just between me and Severus Dumbledore might reclaim us," Harry grit out as he fought the magic back enough to try to explain. "I felt this building and I could feel and imprint of Dumbledore in the enslavement magic. We need the triad soul bond to temper it. The soul bound would have already been encouraging this if Dumbledore, the bastard, hadn't screwed with us. Either we bond or we surrender to Dumbledore."

"I _need_ to know that this is what you both want," Tom demanded quietly. He refused to be a rapist no matter what the magic might demand of them.

"I want you, _both_ of you, have for awhile. If that means I bottom for you both and only get to touch you in bed then I'll take what I can get," Harry said tersely, visibly straining at holding back the magic enough to answer.

"I can't top, not without someone acting to control me," Severus admitted quietly, ashamed at what he perceived as a weakness. He knew Tom would understand his secondary meaning, his consent was given.

" _Mine_!" Tom declared with a wicked smirk as he covered both of his fellow wizards, switching between them as he kissed them both breathless.

"Too bad we have to wait," Harry said breathlessly. He was desperately ignoring the bonding magics surging just underneath his skin, trying to give the other two time to say no. It would kill him to let them walk away, magic or no magic, but like Tom he had to know this was something they wanted.

"Why?" Tom asked, nuzzling at their necks, making Severus purr happily.

"Because when we get released we might have to fight or we might be released in front of a bunch of people. I don't know if you noticed but we were caught by pokeballs. Something that will break as soon as we are released and something that confirms we are Pokemon-boys. The tech doesn't do this to normal plain humans. I did some research on it after we got settled in at the Gym. The pokeballs normally act as stasis rooms unless they are set up special like the ones we were captured in. The earrings that Nurse Joy gave us? They were to tell emergency responders that in a pinch they could use a pokeball to help rescue us or get us to help faster and more safely. Just like with our pokemon we normally stay safe inside the pokeball when we get captured, perfectly asleep in stasis," Harry explained, only to gasp in surprise as his magic surged. Apparently, the magic wasn't willing to let him off easily with delaying or dodging the bonding.

"Harry?" Tom asked in concern, looking at him sharply. Severus' sharp eyes had also focused on their imp, searching for what was wrong.

When Harry looked at them they saw his emerald eyes brimming with magic to the point that they practically _glowed_ as he took the lead. Quickly pinning both of his soon-to-be-bonded Harry snogged them both senseless. A tussle quickly ensued as both Tom and Harry tried to dominate the other without hurting Severus as their recognized submissive.

The magic surged again, lacing the very air with power.

"Do you want this?" Harry grit out. He needed it spelled out before he could let himself fall into their arms and allow the magic to consume them.

"Yes," came from both of his fellow wizards in clear irritation, allowing Harry to let go. Tom quickly had both of the others pinned beneath him, the clear winner of the dominance contest. Leaning over them smirking Tom took in the deliciously mussed look of both his wizards.

The magic of the bond immediately settled leaving the three alone as it smugly bound them together even further but backed off enough to let them rest. They were aroused but it wasn't as all consuming as before allowing them to just stay there in a puppy pile and recover.

"I want to hear it again. Do the two of you consent to a joint relationship?" Harry demanded. He didn't dare move to give them space partly to avoid giving the wrong impression and partly because he felt as limp as a wet noodle.

"I want you both," Tom said immediately. "I also refuse to force either of you into anything intimate, magic or no magic."

"Agreed," Severus said simply. "It appears that the three of us are equally possessive of those we especially care for."

Harry snorted before breaking into laughter he muffled against their bodies.

"Imp, don't think we will let you rush off bravely when your strange luck starts really kicking in," Severus warned. He allowed himself to feel content in the arms of his fellows before they each drifted off to sleep. A nap which would end in them waking up somewhere else yet _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had considered a smut scene (as seen on the Bunny Farm 2 ch 118) but decided it was too soon even with the magic playing a large part. Right now they aren't ready for it. *glares in amusement at Trickster32 for pushing and letting both authors get carried away during skull session*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Ideas welcome!


	10. Last Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short for a bunch of different reasons but I hope you enjoy it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hedwig hooted smugly as she surveyed her domain and make-shift nest area. She had left her chicks inside the strange egg balls for too long but the need to ensure the nest was clean and safe for the three while she transformed had been overwhelming. The meal provided by the kitchen in a basket would feed her chicks during their seclusion.

Hedwig looked down at the three pokeballs and smugly moved a talon to tap one of the activation buttons. If they were touching within the special pocket space in the special pokeballs all three of her wizard chicks would be released at once but if they weren't she would need to activate all three balls.

 

Inside the pokeball:

"I'm glad that the magic backed off. I don't think I'm ready to take that step yet," Harry said softly. He was lying, sprawled comfortably in a puppy pile with his fellow wizards.

"Yes," Severus chuckled, a soft smile dancing around his lips. "I dreaded the magic forcing the issue even as I realized that it would have to be appeased in some fashion."

"I don't mind waiting as long as both of you realize that this is an exclusive relationship and that I am not only possessive but will... not react well to someone trying to take you from me. If you wish to try and leave our relationship or to just be friends, regardless of what the magic might insist on, you need to actually tell me. It will help me to know when I'm crossing lines or if someone else is attempting to control the pair of you for whatever reason," Tom said firmly.

"That's fine," Harry giggled giving Tom a quick sweet kiss on his chin. He was more than happy to stay with just being close for a while and allowed to both touch and look at the other two to his heart's content. Intimate exploration could come later once they were more comfortable together as something... more. Tom's warning of possessiveness made Harry feel wanted and safe largely because of the care that he had shown to both of his fellow wizards on top of the clear proof of his returned sanity. If Dumbledore or the Dursleys had taken similar actions Harry knew he would feel differently about the matter, magic or no magic.

They felt the pull of the pokeballs releasing them twenty minutes later and hoped it was a badly executed prank rather than a proper kidnapping by unknown enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas or requests are heartily welcomed!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Links again:
> 
> We are working with pokemon generation 1-3.
> 
> Pokedex links so that you can look up the pokemon:  
> All Regions: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/all>  
> Kanto: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/game/firered-leafgreen>  
> Johto: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/game/gold-silver-crystal>  
> Hoenn: <https://pokemondb.net/pokedex/game/ruby-sapphire-emerald>  
> Berries: <https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Berry>  
> Gen 3 Kanto Items: <http://www.psypokes.com/frlg/items.php>  
> Gen 3 Hoenn Items: <http://www.psypokes.com/rs/items.php>  
> Items: <https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Item>  
> All Items in all games: <https://pokemondb.net/item/all>  
> Berries: <http://www.psypokes.com/rsefrlg/berrystats.php>


End file.
